


For Your Soul

by Headset_Mallows



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Brazen Bull, Choking, Chubby Reader, Delusional Gaster!Sans, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Flogging, Forced, Gaster!Sans will keep the name Sans, Gore, Heartbreak, It's gonna get graphic, Masturbation, Monster Dust (Undertale), Mutilation, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Overprotective Gaster!Sans, Panty Sniffing, Possessive Gaster!Sans, Priest Gaster!Sans - Freeform, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader goes through a lot, Reader-Insert, Requested oneshot turned into a story, Rough Sex, Torture, Undertale AU, Vomiting, Yandere Gaster!Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 29,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headset_Mallows/pseuds/Headset_Mallows
Summary: Priesthood was the one thing that helped him to move on, to step away from a past of constant resets, drinking, and sex. While working in an on-campus chapel he meets a student who suffered a recent heartbreak. So he helps her pull through it....and again when fellow students torment her....and then when she finds someone to replace an old flame.How far will he go to protect his little angel?





	1. A Broken Heart

This pain, as if someone had ripped out your heart and torn the muscle apart piece by piece in a slow, agonizing process, was altogether new for you. Depression, anger, and abandonment had all crashed down at once. You didn't know what to do. Adam, your highschool sweetheart, the reason you had let your family talk you into going to a Catholic university, the reason you had chosen THIS university, broke your heart a mere 12 hours ago. He simply dumped you out of the blue, his only parting words being “Thank you for six great years.” Part of you wanted to cry; another part wanted to call and demand an explanation. But somehow, even with his number still saved on your cell you just couldn't summon the courage. You kept walking, head down, staring blankly at the cement below your shoes. Suddenly, the sound of bells rung through the air. You stopped and looked up.

 

The campus chapel...

 

Before now, you’d never entered the church, seeing as how it wasn't mandatory. In fact, you’d been all too happy to sleep in every Sunday for the past three years. But today, you would make an exception. You needed to vent, and what better place than the anonymity of a confessional booth? Even as you grasped the cold, brass handle of the door, you were fighting a wave of nervousness. You took a deep breath and stowed such feelings away, mustering up a tiny bit of courage as you opened the door. The inside of the chapel was very eerie, almost as if untouched by man or monster. The black pews glistened under the light of the candles in stark contrast with the white marble floor. The altar area featured blood red carpeting, as well as the most candles by far, and it shone brightly at the far end of the dimly lit room. You hesitantly stepped forward, flinching a bit as the heavy door closed behind you.

 

“H-Hello?”

 

“Can I help you, my child?”

 

You jumped at the response, and your breath caught in your throat as the owner of the voice stood up from his place at the front of the left hand column of pews. The man, or monster, rather, dressed in a priest’s uniform, turned to greet you. His skeletal face featured a crack originating from each eye, one on the right socket going up and over the cranium while the one on the left went down, and ended halfway down his cheek bone. A single glowing eye was trained on you, as if watching for a reaction. You took one deep breath, swallowing your fear. Monsters were nothing new, these days. Even if the church had only accepted them a very short time ago, and still forbade marriage between the species.

 

“G-Good morning, Father…” You approached slowly, cautiously. “I…umm…I need someone to hear my…confessions…”

 

“No need for formalities, child. If you need to talk, we can do it here, or downstairs in the offices. You seem nervous. We can save a formal confession for later. I can tell it’s been quite a while.” The priest smiled, as much as a skeleton can smile. You didn't feel that going to his office downstairs was the best choice, so you gestured to the pew and, with a timid voice, asked “H-Here's fine, would that be alright with you?” The skeleton’s expression never changed as he took a seat next to you on the pew “Whatever makes you comfortable, my child” You nodded, eyes cast downward to look at the floor.  
  


“It.... A while ago my boyfriend broke up with me and I don't know why. He and I were always together. We were highschool sweethearts. He was a major support for me during those years, and even protected me from the students who thought it was OK to bully me just because I wasn't, well...slim-”

 

~~Gaster!Sans perspective~~

 

Sans had met with a lot of students throughout his stay on campus, each one having the same reaction to seeing a skeleton in priest uniform. Fear. If it wasn’t for his vows of Holy Orders, he would have reacted much differently to the constant disappointment – likely he would have flirted with the young women, and tried to antagonize the guys into fighting him. But that was the old Sans. He was a priest now, and he had to learn to turn the other cheek, even if it was painful. The only ones that treated him normally had been the monster students, but they were used to seeing skeletons, of course.  
  


Then in came this girl...  
  


He could tell that she was frightened by him, yet she didn't run away like the other students did. It was the most pleasant reaction he’s had since being assigned to Saint Cecilia’s Catholic University. The feeling soon faded, however, when she began to tell her story. “-We've been together for so long and now... now he just broke up with me. No explanation. Just…didn’t want to be together after he graduated. Five years…Five years and not even an explanation…” Sans had listened to her carefully, watching as she hugged herself tightly. “I...don't know what to do...” It didn’t take a genius to tell that the girl was in a fragile state. He didn't want to give her his true opinion, however, feeling that this 'Adam' had only been in a relationship with her to see if it would've been an easy pay out in the end. That would possibly make things even worse.  
  


Sans did give her the best advice he could, however. “Well, it does seem unfair how things have ended, but it's not like it will end here for you. The lord has a plan for everyone and everything, this includes you my child”, he rested a hand on the back of her shoulder, trying to comfort her. “Be gentle with yourself, forgive yourself, and move on. He may have been the first, but he won’t be the last.” She didn't look as downtrodden as she did earlier, but the depression still lingered. “If you like, you can come and speak with me again any time you feel the need to vent” she looked up at him, some life glistening in her eyes beyond the hopelessness. “Thank you father... I'm sorry, I forgot to ask you of your name,” he smiled his usual smile, feeling good about his deed and about helping a student of this school feel a bit more relaxed around him.

 

“I’m Sans.”

 

Her lips curled to a gentle smile as she held out her hand. “Thank you, Father Sans, my name is (y/n). It was a pleasure to meet you.” Sans shook her hand, feeling how warm it was against his cold bones. It felt different, not like the women he had touched before. It was soft, and gentle - not drunkenly forced, loose, or tight, but it was gone as soon as it came. As she got up to leave (y/n) looked at Sans for one last time “Would it be alright if I came by tomorrow?” He nodded serenely, watching as she left through the large doors. Sans felt pleased, not by the fact that someone human had made an effort to speak with him, but that this girl in particular had agreed to visit again. He knew she would be true to her word. He could see her genuine nature a mile away. He wanted to protect her in a way, to urge her to a better path, away from her chaotic world, with his words.

 

Try as he might, however, Sans wasn’t as pure as this girl. He’d lost that sense of innocence long ago...

 


	2. Silent Plea

As weeks turned into months Sans found himself becoming restless. He was always busy with the students on campus, but he would constantly find himself waiting for (Y/n) to come by. The skeletal monster found himself fretting over her if she were late for their meetings, becoming impatient even if she was only a few minutes late, and angry when she arrived with slight discolorations on her arms – any idiot could see that they were bruises, try as she might to hide them from view. It was too warm to keep wearing jackets and cardigans, and Sans’s disapproving gaze continually wandered to the girl’s arms. She may have told him most of what she has gone through, and what she still goes through, but apparently she was hiding something important from him. Finally, after constant pestering, (Y/n) finally broke and admitted to where the bruises came from. “I've already told the Dean about Natalie and her friends, but the most she got was a slap on the wrist. I finally gave up on reporting them, since nothing really gets done. She’s pretty, and her family has money. The university would rather get rid of me than Natalie, she makes the school look good when parents come to visit even if she’s only an average student.” Sans could feel his magic begin to pulse. What was wrong with humans, that they didn’t even care enough to protect one of their own? If someone was being bullied, especially to the point of physical harm…Who were the real monsters in this world?

 

“My child...” Sans was using every ounce of his self-control to fight back the urge to go out and find that damned Dean, along with Natalie and her friends, and maybe even the parents that raised such an entitled little shit. His voice broke slightly under the strain, and he was having difficulty finding the words to express his thoughts. “Remember the Golden Rule. Do unto others, as you would have them do unto you. Eventually, those who do evil and bring harm upon others will receive their rightful judgement.”

 

(y/n) looked to be in deep thought. Finally, she turned to Sans. “If that's true, then what did I do wrong? And how can I make my penance and peace?”

 

Sans realized he’d misspoken and clumsily tried to repair the damage. “No, you've done nothing wrong. Still, even good people must deal with cruelty in the world” He placed his hands upon her shoulders, attempting to reassure her, and ease any lingering dark thoughts.

 

“I... alright Father” she quickly pushed away his hands and left the church. Sans kept his eye on the doors till they closed, finally feeling the urge to vent himself.

 

“What is the point of being a holy man when you can't even protect those that truly deserve your help?” He stood behind the altar, the flickering candlelight illuminating him from behind and covering his front in shadows. It could have been a setup for a movie poster.

 

Sans wanted to protect (y/n), to shelter her from the world around them, but she was still reluctant to allow him in. She would be so open with him on some days, but then there were days like this when she would shut herself away and refuse to tell him all of what she suffers. “Heavenly father, what must I do to protect (Y/n)? Just...give me a sign... please” He just wanted her to be happy, to know that she wouldn't suffer from the cruelties of the world.

 

~creak

 

He looked up at the doors hoping to see (y/n) again, but instead he was greeted by a different, all too familiar face. “Natalie, I didn't expect you here so soon” he hid his displeasure behind a false smile as the girl flaunted her way down the aisle to him. The university disciplinary committee had order Sans to hear her confession, but he was pretty sure that she was going to end up in hell regardless.

“Yeah, whatever, I just want to get this over with. I’m missing a party here.” She had an impatient tone in her voice, her eyes focused on the cellphone in her hands. Her arms were covered in bangles and bracelets, and she wore rings on several of her perfectly manicured fingers.

Sans let out a sigh and waved for her to follow, taking down a flight of stairs leading to the basement office. Natalie's nails made continuous clicking noises every time they hit the screen, disrupting the silence. Sans could remember the women he had been with before, how they would constantly communicate to their friends, significant others, or even update their status on some website. He hated it then and he hated it now. “Please-”, Sans stepped aside while opening the door to his office “-make yourself comfortable”, she just gave a simple 'whatever' as she walked into the room. “How about a drink before we begin?”, she gave a shrug while allowing herself to fall onto the chair, making the wood creak loudly under the sudden weight.

 

Sans winced at the noise, making his way to the kitchen. 'Does she really deserve kindness, look at her' Sans peered out to find Natalie sitting in the chair, bored and with her legs splayed out. 'How did she even get into this university' he grimaced at the thought while pulling himself back and brought out two glasses.

 

“Hey Stephie, yeah I'm at confession...”

 

Oh how lovely, she was now talking to her friend on the phone. She seemed to be trying to keep quiet, but he could still hear her. “Seriously, you still have that video of her crying. You're such a freak”, Sans paused, now becoming attentive to her talk. “Too bad we couldn't get her started again that day.... HA, she's more like a fucking whale than a cow.”

 

~CRACK

 

Sans looked at the broken pieces of the glass in his hand and what had fallen through the hole and onto the floor, his eye flickering aggressively from its socket. “Hey father, you alright in there”, he gave a smile, one that was off and went unnoticed by the girl “Yes, I just dropped a glass. Excuse me while I get it cleaned up”, he walked past her, a strange feeling overcoming him as he walked over to the bookshelf. “So I'll meet you guys at the party when I'm done here. It's at 411 Maple Drive, remember that. Who knows, maybe fatass will be there and we can have more fun. Yeah, see ya there”, Sans pulled out a thick book, he held no interest in the title of it or the contents.

 

It will only suit him for the job at hand.

 

He quickly walked over to the girl and once her nails clicked on the end call button he gave a single swing. The book vibrated upon contact and, with a loud thud, Natalie's body made contact with the floor with a sickening crack. Sans slowly walked around the chair and kneeled down to look at the body, watching as her ribs still expanded with each breath. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her, finding her nose to be broken and bloody while she remained unconscious. He stood back up, taking her and throwing her limp body over his shoulder.

 

If she wants to burn in hell for her sins then who was he to deny her of such an unholy privilege.


	3. Baptism of Fire and Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: violence level increased

“Do unto others as you would have done onto you...”, Natalie had started to come to when he had started pouring the gasoline. He had been very careful in bringing her here, outside the city limits and in the middle of nowhere. A secluded spot where dead trees stood tall and others fallen from time. Sans had tied Natalie to one and collected branches to surround her before dousing them in gas, along with Natalie. She began Panicking and struggling against the rope that held her securely in place. “ I believe most have heard of that phrase, but I will re-educate you of its meaning...”, when the canister was empty of its last drop he walked off to where two other canisters stood, placing the empty one down and pulling up another full one. “This phrase, in terms which are more understandable, means that whatever is hurtful to you should not be done onto others”, he began to pour once again, making the girl scream against her gag.

 

“Now I know what you've been doing to (y/n), I've seen the bruises on her and she's already told me of what you do...” Sans threw the empty canister and glared at the girl, her face now covered by streaking black mascara. “I had to constantly ask myself why the lord hasn't done anything to you for the pain you caused, for the vile sins you've committed, but I think I know why now”, from his pocket he produced a box of matches “ I will protect her, from everything this world will do to corrupt her”, he opened the box and pulled out a single match. “Even if it means ridding the world of the corruptors themselves”, and with that he threw the match, setting everything at the girl's feet ablaze. The girl screamed, trying to escape the fire as it licked at her flesh. Sans took out a cigarette, letting the tip touch the burning embers before bringing it to his mouth and inhaling. “I'm sure the devil has a special place for you in hell, along with your friends. Speaking of which I need to see them about a... baptism. Why don't you let the fires cleanse your soul while I'm gone”, he picked up the canisters and threw them into the fire before teleporting off.

 

It may have been callous, maybe even cruel, but she deserved it and soon, her friends will join her.

 

******************

“Stephanie Nichols, I presume?” Stephanie jumped at the unexpected voice and spun around, finding Father Sans giving her a side-eyed stare, cigarette half-hanging out of his mouth. Stephanie smirked and held out her own cigarette.

 

“Yo, Father. Got a light?”

 

Sans flicked a Zippo out of his pocket and held the lit side out to Stephanie, who lit her ciggie and took a long drag.

 

“So, whatcha need, Fathaaaaaaaa?” Stephanie grinned again, slurring drunkenly. 'This girl is plastered already,' Sans thought to himself. “What brings a man o’ da cross to a party full of sweet, sweet, college ass?”

 

“The work of the Lord, actually,” Sans pocketed his Zippo as Stephanie rolled her eyes. “Now child, I'm not going to lecture you about underage drinking or anything else that's going on in there. I just need you to bring Brandi Morris out here, I had to take Natalie to the hospital earlier.”

 

“Really? What happened?” Stephanie's expression was concerned, but also suspicious.

 

“Ah, she was in an accident and burned herself badly.”

 

“Shit, I'll go get Brandi right now.” Stephanie ran off into the party, and Sans flicked the ash off his cigarette thoughtfully. It wasn't a lie, after all. Natalie's whole life was a tragic accident, and she HAD just been burned badly. Sans chuckled coldly as Stephanie returned, dragging Brandi behind her.

 

“Stephie, fucking seriously, I was SO CLOSE to getting laid already. You saw that guy, right? Like, he had a RAGING boner and his hand down my fucking top.” Brandi was drunkenly trying to escape Stephanie's grip.

 

“We've got the rest of our lives to get laid, come on. Come to the hospital with me, and we'll come back to the party as soon as we've got some nasty pictures of Nat's burns to post on Instagram okay?”

 

Sans ground out his cigarette on the dilapidated wooden fence behind him. “The car's parked a few blocks down. I don't want people thinking I enjoy hanging around drunken college parties full of half naked students.”

Stephanie and Brandi grinned at each other, whispering amongst themselves and plotting ways to fuck with Sans by spreading staged photos on Facebook. Sans opened the back door of his car for the girls. “Front door's broken, sorry. You'll both have to sit in the back.”

 

Stephanie shrugged and pushed Brandi into the back seat. “Whatever, let's just go see Nat.”

 

Sans drove off, not bothering to remind the girls to put on their seat belts, even though they had left them dangling.

Brandi clicked the screen of her iPhone in frustration. “Why the hell don't I have a signal?”  
“We're pretty far out, maybe there's no tower in this backwoods dickhole.” Stephanie suggested.

 

Sans glanced into the rear view mirror, pretending not to be able to hear them. He forced his car to stall out on an old, single lane bridge. “Sorry, girls, looks like something's wrong with my car. Would you mind just getting out for a minute and waiting while I try to find out what's wrong?”

Stephanie and Brandi huffed as they got out and sat on the low, rusty railing together, hugging themselves to protect their scantily-clad bodies from the cool night breeze. Suddenly, they shot up into the air, Sans's eye glowing dangerously at the two.

“Now, I don't need to hear your confessions. I already know what you've been doing to (y/n), and I know a lot of other things. You think (y/n) is worthless because she's overweight and prefers to focus on her studies over getting drunk and fucking anything that moves. You view her intellect and kindness as weaknesses. Humans like you sicken me, dragging the merciful Lord's name in the mud as if it meant nothing. I only hope that you take this as it's intended.” The girls floated over the river, 100 ft above the river rushing over the rocks below. “Stephanie Nichols and Brandi Morris, I now baptize you in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost.” He released them from his magic, and they plummeted into the icy depths. “May the Lord have mercy on your souls...” Sans flicked his second cigarette over the side of the bridge “...For I have none.” He watched as the foam of the rushing river now turned a vague pink color, the broken bodies of Stephanie and Brandi clung lifelessly in between the rocks.

 

The drive back felt longer than normal, even more so when he made it home and walked up the steps. Only once Sans had entered his bedroom, with Armagnac in hand, and sitting on his bed did the weight of his actions finally hit him.

 

“What have I done... This... Is this even called the work of the lord?”

 

He didn't bother with getting a glass, drinking the alcohol straight from the bottle. He had killed three humans today due to what they did to their own. His mind was quick to remind him of the bruises that covered (y/n)'s arms, how often she flinched when he touched her shoulder “No, they deserved it...” images of how those bruises showed on her and of her confessions filled his head. They were enacting sins onto the girl and onto others, that was his reasoning his mind played. “They deserve every bit of... Divine retribution”, he set the bottle onto the stand near his bed, pulling the covers back and laying himself beneath them.


	4. Just a dream?

_The warmth of the afternoon sun felt amazing. It was officially early summer, and the weather was beautiful. There was a slight breeze to offset the growing heat, and not a cloud in sight. Sans could feel the warmth growing in his bones as sunlight gently reflected off them. He felt a hand on his left arm and looked down, smiling to (Y/n) as she held onto him after a gust of wind pushed against them slightly. She wore a white cardigan style sweater over her blouse, and a straw hat with a blue ribbon. He brought his free hand up placed it upon her cheek, feeling the soft flesh as he gently tilted her head up so she could see him. An innocent smile graced her features, making his magic pulse slightly. Before either could say a word, another gust of wind blew past them, this time taking (Y/n)'s hat with it. “Come back!” (Y/n) was about to chase after it, but was halted as Sans kept his grip on her hand. She could only watch as it landed in the top of a tree._

_“Hey now, don't worry about the hat. I can always get you a new one”, she turned to him with tears in her eyes. “But that one was from my Aunt” she looked back up at the tree, and the hat dangerously high in the swaying branches. “She gave it to me as a gift” she gave his hand a light squeeze “I know it’s not really fashionable or in style, but it's the only thing I have left to remember her by. She was my favorite Aunt, and she passed away of cancer very suddenly…”_

_Sans looked to the hat, then back at (y/n), now understanding the attachment she had to the object. Humans were fragile, emotional creatures. He liked that about them. After all, if his brother fell down suddenly, he’d want something to keep the joyful memories fresh, too. “Well, if it means that much to you, then there is only one thing to do!” Sans released her hand and quickly grabbed a low hanging branch, hoisting himself up._

_“Sans, what do you think you're doing!?”_

_He chuckled lightly, pulling himself up another branch before glancing down to wink at the girl. “What does it look like?” he enjoyed the flustered look on her face as he continued to haul himself up the tree. Once at the top, Sans quickly grabbed the hat, clutching it firmly against him to protect it from another gust of wind before waving at the amazed girl below._

 

But in the blink of an eye it all vanished...

 

Sans found himself still in bed, sheets tangled onto his bones, staring up at the ceiling. “A dream.... it was only a dream”, he muttered silently to himself before getting up to start his day. “Perhaps I've been spending too much time with the girl...” he stared at himself in the mirror, flattening out any wrinkles on his shirt “Maybe she's affecting my ability to remain holy...”, he then quickly shook his head “No, she is but a sweet child...one that's in need of protection from her fellow flock. And her smile after our meaningful conversations”, he shuddered when his magic began to pulse through his bones as the image of (y/n)'s smiling face appeared in his head. “...I would give anything for that smile”, he quickly fixed his collar before leaving the house and entering his vehicle.

Upon pulling into the chapel parking lot, Sans climbed out of the car. Almost immediately, a soft, flapping object smacked him in the face. “Ah, I'm sorry father” Sans pulled the object away, but before his annoyance could fully form, he stopped short, staring at the exact hat from his dream. “Father?” Sans slowly lifted his gaze from the hat to meet the concerned face of (Y/N), out of breath and with a tad flush on the cheeks. A sudden feeling began to swell within him upon viewing the sight, but he quickly squashed it.

“I assume that this is yours” he held up the straw hat, which she took happily, inspecting it for damage before jamming it back on her head. “Thank you, I don’t know what I’d do if I lost this hat!”

Sans enjoyed seeing her happy like this, but he couldn't help asking, just to confirm his suspicions. “I suppose it’s very important to you, isn’t it?” she looked up at him, the smile fading slightly “Well... it's the only thing I have left of my Aunt. She bought this for me a month before being diagnosed with stomach cancer” She took the hat off, staring serenely at the vibrant blue ribbon, her expression that of someone who was mentally far away.

“It was a very aggressive cancer, and there wasn’t anything the doctors could do except try to relieve her pain. She was only with us a painfully short three months after she was diagnosed. But I remember the last conversation we had, before her mind was addled by the pain to the point that she could hardly recognize me or Dad – she was Dad’s sister. Anyway, she told me to enjoy life and not to fret over the small details or small-minded people that come by...and never to judge a book by its cover. Anyway, thank you again Father, but I really have to go. I was just coming past on my way into town, when my hat blew away.” she gave a small wave before running back the direction she came from.

Sans only stood there, stunned by what he’d just heard. Was it a dream, after all, or was it perhaps a moment in another timeline he had once experienced? He quickly shook the thoughts out of his head, trying to convince himself it was only a coincidence before heading into the chapel.

 

~~ (Y/n)'s perspective~~

 

You had gotten back to your dorm, setting the hat in a place that wouldn't get destroyed or lost. Feeling satisfied that it won't get blown away again you went over to the window and opened it, taking a deep breath of the crisp air.

 

“You disgusting creature!!!”

 

You nearly jumped out of your skin at the sound of the shrill voice from below your window. Looking down you saw a woman yelling into the face of a shyren. The shyren was currently trying to gather up dropped papers while the woman did nothing to help and spewed out more derogatory terms. In a huff, you marched out of your dorm and headed to where the two were. “Hey lady, how about you help her instead of acting like the back end of an ass”, the woman quickly turned to you, her face red from anger and eyes looking slightly crazed. Her heels clicked on the ground as she approached you and, without warning, she raised her hand up. She had only struck you across the face once, her nails slightly scratching the flesh of your cheek and leaving welts. “Listen here you little monster fucker, you are in no position to tell me what to do. So how about you get your fat ass out of my way before I make you”, you stood there, shocked and angry at what she just did, before stepping to the side and allowing the woman to pass.

 

“Stupid cunt”, the woman muttered before walking away, leaving you to glare at them from behind. “Um...”, you turned to see the shyren getting up from the ground, most of what they've picked up still in there arms while some still laid on the sidewalk. “Thank you... I don't think I could've handle that human myself”, you shook your head before picking up the rest of the fallen papers “It's no problem, just don't believe that most humans are like that”, the shyren gave a slight nod once you've handed them the papers. “So, what's your name”, the shyren kept her focus on her papers as they replied “My name is Maria, I'm a first year student studying music ministry” you perked up once hearing of her choice in studies. “I'm also studying music ministry, if you like I can help you with some things”, Maria perked up, exclaiming how that was an excellent idea. As the two of you chatted more, getting to know more about each other, neither of you were aware of what was occurring beyond the walls a simple few feet away.

 

~~ Gaster!Sans Perspective~~

 

“You should really consider cleaning up that vulgar mouth of yours-”

 

Sans heard the words this woman had slung out towards the two girls, especially towards (y/n) as he walked out of the chapel from the back entrance. What set him off even more was that she made (y/n) curse. He had already told himself over and over that she wasn't using it in a non-biblical way, but to hear her voice utter such a vulgar word was enough to rattle his bones. When the woman got close enough Sans quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her off into the back and threw her into the chapel. He kept her pinned to the ground with his magic, leaving the struggling woman there for a few moments to retrieve something from the basement and producing it in front of her when he returned.

 

“-But don't worry, I have just the thing to clean it with.”

 

He pried her mouth open and shoved the bar of soap into the gaping maw, listening to her choke on the bar as he forced it down her mouth. She was already starting to heave as the bar continued it's forced decent, but Sans quickly closed her mouth and covered it as well as closing her nostrils. He watched as she struggled to remove his hands, her eyes looking as though they were about to burst out of her skull. Her movements began to slow, no doubt due to the current liquid occupying her lungs. He kept his hands still, watching as life retreated from her eyes before removing them. Some liquid, a mixture of both soap and vomit, slid out of her mouth. “What a revolting creature you are...even after death”, Sans was suddenly alerted by a creaking noise emanating from the doors of the chapel, someone had arrived at the most inappropriate time. With the use of his magic, he quickly threw the body down the steps before shutting the door to the basement.

 

“Father, are you still here?”

 

He turned quickly to see (y/n) standing at the door, looking rather excited about something. “Hello my child... what happened to your face?” Now that (y/n) was closer Sans could see the damage done to her face more clearly. Seeing those welts left by that woman's nails made his magic pulse, wishing to have done much worse onto the woman than making her choke on her own vomit. “Oh, it's alright Father. Just a bit of an encounter with someone and nothing more. I actually came by to see if I can come to confession tomorrow rather than today”, this piqued his curiosity. “Really? Has something came up”, she gave a vigorous nod “Yes, I just met a student who is taking music ministry and they want me to help them on a few assignments”, Sans gave a smile, happy to see that (y/n) was happy yet at the same time he didn't feel happy. He felt anger, as if he was betrayed and backstabbed.

 

He shouldn't feel this way, but he couldn't help letting the feeling claw its way up his spine.

 

The sound of his bones clacking together was what alerted (y/n). “Father, are you alright?” realizing what she heard, Sans quickly straightened himself out “Y-Yes my child, I'm just...fine. I was about to call you to reschedule anyway, I seem to have caught a cold from one of the students”, (y/n) didn't appear to believe it at first, but she also didn't look as though she wanted to question the subject any further. “Alright then, I hope you feel better tomorrow. good-bye Father”, and with that she left the chapel with Sans still standing in the same spot.

 

'What is going on with me?'


	5. Maria the Shyren

You happily sprinted up the hill from the chapel, heading back to the dormitory building. It turned out that when you took Maria to get her room assignment just after the run-in with the rude woman, she had been placed in your dorm, the other bedroom of which had been vacated prior to summer break when the previous occupant went to study abroad for her last year of university. You were both very excited, and looking forward to getting to know each other better. Maria waved from her bedroom window as she saw you making your way through the randomly dispersed groups of students. Just as you were about to wave back, a text came in from a number you didn’t recognize.

“Hey (Y/n), my buddy gave me your number. He’s been super interested in you since you had an English class with him last spring. Now that classes are starting again, do you wanna hang out with him some time?”

You sighed and rolled your eyes. “Who is this and how did you really get my number?”

The reply came just as you swiped your resident key card for the building. Opening the door with one hand, you checked your phone with the other. “I told you, my buddy is super into you. Do you wanna meet him or not?”

“If this is serious, you can approach me in person. If not, kindly fuck right off.”

Another reply arrived as you were halfway up the stairs to your third floor dormitory. “Maybe we’ll see you tomorrow at the residence hall meeting.”

Oh, this was going to go so well. You practically growled, every bullshit alarm in your body ringing at full alert. You didn’t bother replying, instead jogging the rest of the way to your dorm, where Maria was waiting at the kitchen table with her homework in front of her. “I made some dinner!” Maria smiled happily. “It’ll be coming out of the oven soon. In the meantime, could we look at the assignment I was having difficulty with?”

“Sure!” The text messages momentarily forgotten, you slid into the chair next to Maria and leaned in close so you could look at the assignment with her. “Ugh, what professor do you have? I can’t believe someone would assign a paper on Liturgical Music of the 20th and 21st centuries on the first day of class – especially a first year class!”

Maria nodded. “It’s Professor T.J. Borrister. I heard he was a bit of a dillweed, but every other class in this subject was completely full, or scheduled when I had other classes or work.”

“Wow, that man’s got termites for brains! I had him for Classical Composers in the last term of my first year, and I’ve actively avoided him ever since. I think he doesn’t actually want to teach, and took this job because he thought it’d be easy money. Little did he know that this university hasn’t got the funds to hire anyone better or he’d have been gone years ago!”

Maria giggled. “I can already tell! But in all seriousness, he didn’t really explain what he wanted with this assignment, and there isn’t a write up on the course website, either. I don’t even know where to begin, and it’s due in a week. We’ve got one class in between, which he already said is cancelled because he’s going to be out of town.”

“Well, the assignment guidelines are really vague. I’d guess your best bet is to pick a composer, song, or experience with liturgical music that meant a lot to you, and write about why it means so much to you, and a history of the composer or the piece of music or the performer.”

Maria thought for a moment. The oven timer went off, and she disappeared into the kitchen. When she came back with plates of some kind of delicious smelling baked bread and meat thing, she was nearly bubbling with excitement.

“I think I want to write about the performance that made me decide I want to go into music ministry and work with youth!” She announced. “I was a problem child, and when I was about 15 or so I ran away from home and lived on the streets for a few years. I was just passing through a shelter when I was 17, nearing the end of the 14 days I could stay there, when one of the other girls invited me to go to this thing her youth group was hosting at a local church. I wouldn’t have normally said yes, but I didn’t have anything better to do so I let her drag me to the event. They had a band playing, and the vocalist was a Temmie. She talked about how she had been bullied for being a Temmie all through school, and the terrible stereotypes she had been saddled with made her feel like she had to hide her talents for both music and academics. It was so bad, even teachers were bullying her – things like accusing her of cheating if she got a grade higher than a C and stuff. And one day she was going to take her own life, but instead of jumping off the roof of her apartment building, she started singing for no logical reason at all. And up on that roof with her, eating lunch, was the building manager’s son, who owned a recording and production company. The rest was really history. He took her to church and started teaching her to perfect her talent, and now she goes and performs for youth groups and tries to reach out to struggling kids, both monster and human. One thing she said was that if any of us have a story to tell, you never know when it may change someone’s life for the better. So, here I am today…”

“Wow. I think that’d make an excellent paper.” You smiled and nodded enthusiastically. You and Maria spent a large part of the evening perfecting an outline for the paper. Before you knew it, it was past midnight. “Oh no, I need to get some sleep! I’ve got Confession right before the residence hall meeting!”

Maria nodded. “I’ve got a class at 9:30 this morning. I’m going to be practically dead in my seat! Do you think you could help me a bit more with my paper in a couple of days? Like, with editing and stuff?”

“Sure, I’d be glad to help!” You smiled as you stood up. “I’ll take care of the dishes in the morning so you can get a little more sleep before class. See you tomorrow!”

“See you, Y/N! It’s been amazing getting to know you.”


	6. Best interests at heart

_The candles of the restaurant illuminated the booth, keeping a steady glow on the two that were currently seated in it. Sans Placed his glass down, watching as (y/n) tried to hide herself in the shadows beyond the light. She wore a black sweater and red dress which hugged the curves nicely in his opinion. His eye glowed with a predatory gleam at the thought of how innocent and vulnerable she looked. “Sans?” He quickly averted his gaze to her eyes, giving his undivided attention. “Will...Will you always be there to protect me?” he grinned, gently taking hand in his and pressing the knuckles at his teeth in a faux kiss. He then looked straight into her eyes once more, deeply inhaling the scent of lavender and rose that lightly emanated from her flesh “Always”._

 

He shot up, once more finding himself in his own bed. “Another one...”, he muttered to himself before releasing a heavy sigh. He felt slightly frustrated, wanting to believe that these were simply dreams and nothing more. Yet he remembered the first one he had, learning that (y/n) did indeed had a gift from her deceased aunt. A large part of him didn't want to even think of it and say that these were simply coincidental dreams, but there was a small part of him which hoped that these were timelines that he was peering into. He wasn’t sure why he had hoped so, but he did. After going through the usual routine of preparation he went out of his home and was quickly greeted with the crisp autumn air.

The drive to the campus grounds eased his nerves a bit, allowing him to have a clear mind and forget the dream entirely. That was until he saw (y/n) standing near the steps waiting. At that moment he couldn’t help but take note of her required attire for the University as he parked the car, her white shirt hugging her torso and revealing her chubby form more clearly, how her stockings rode up her legs till they reach her skirt. Some papers blew out of her arms and onto the ground, to which (y/n) began to bend down to get. Sans turned away before getting a show, yet something made him look back and when he did he saw (y/n) was squatting down to gather her papers. Sans felt disappointed that he didn’t catch even a slight glimpse of what was underneath that skirt and quickly reprimanded himself for thinking that. He shouldn’t feel that way for her or anyone else. He was a priest, one of which who just wanted to see (y/n) happy. His mind raced back to the girls and that harpy of a woman he had killed “No matter the cost...” he mumbled to himself before exiting the vehicle.

“(Y/n), I wasn’t expecting to see you here so early” (y/n)’s head immediately rose as she heard the voice, quickly grabbing the last paper before it could escape her grasp again. “Hello father, I know confession wasn’t until this afternoon, I was just so excited that when I found out my first class was cancelled I came right over! I’m sorry if I’m inconveniencing you” he shook his head to the girl, placing his hand on her shoulder as he led her to the doors of the chapel. “It’s not a problem my dear, please come in and we can get started” it was when he got close to her that he could smell the familiar scent of lavender and rose. 

“So my dear, what is it that you wish to confess today” Sans asked, attempting to distract himself of thinking anything inappropriate “Well father… I don’t know how to put it really” she sat down in the pew with Sans sitting next to her, his eye looking down as her skirt slightly rode up her leg. He swallowed dryly before looking back to (y/n)’s face “This guy approached me and said that a buddy of his likes me, I don’t believe him in the slightest and I think he’s gonna pull something later. I know I should avoid any type of confrontation, but what if I can’t?” Sans hand clenched tightly into a fist on his lap, attempting to quell the anger that was rising. “What if I had a friend to walk with, maybe Maria can accompany me” it was then that his world around him suddenly froze. “My dear, may I ask who is Maria?” the way (Y/n)’s eyes lit up and the smile the name brought up with the mention of the name nearly made his magic clench. “I had forgotten to tell before, she’s my new friend I had made. She’s a first year student in Music Ministry, and she was assigned to my dorm room when my last roommate moved out after graduation. I’m currently helping her with an assignment.” he wanted to be happy for her, he should feel happy for her. Yet in the back of his mind there were claws grating into the inside of his skull.

 

_‘I should be the one making her happy.’_

 

He shook his head of the thought, his face plastered with the usual calm grin. “That would be the best idea, other than to avoid any type of violent confrontations”, she gave a nod “Thank you father, can I come back tomorrow?” he chuckled lightly, his hand lightly squeezing her shoulder “You can come back whenever you want my dear, the doors are always open for you, in fact-” Sans went into his pants pocket and pulled out his cellphone “Why don’t we exchange numbers, that way if you ever need me you can just give me a call”, this seemed to please the girl and she gave him her phone to input his numbers as she did the same with his phone. 

 

And with that she left him once again, alone with his thoughts inside the chapel.

 

He looked at his phone, staring at (Y/n)’s name and number. “Not much into nicknaming are you”, he lightly chuckled “Don’t worry, I’m sure I can come up with something for you”, his thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sound of the chapel doors opening. He turned to find a young man entering with a long box under one arm and a bouquet of roses in the other. “May I help you my son”, the boy seemed rather nervous “I don’t know father, I’m having a bit of a difficult time today”, the boy remained in the place he stood, not making a move to sit. “I…*sigh* there’s this girl I’ve been wanting to confess feelings to, but because she was in a relationship I didn’t want to ruin what she had” it was odd to hear of some humans having such respect towards the opposite sex, but it was also relieving to know that some had at least a little.

 

Though it wasn’t until he heard what the boy said next that made his entire being stiffen.

 

“I heard that her boyfriend broke up with her at the beginning of the summer though and decided to wait, give her some time to herself, so that I can ask her to go on a date with me” there was only one girl Sans known of that had such an experience at the beginning of summer. “I figured that I could ask her to the dance, I even got a dress - I asked her old roommate for the size - and flowers to do so….but I’m worried that my friends are going to do something to ruin my chances. Do you have any advice?” Sans could feel himself twitch slightly “Yes...do you know of the place you plan to ask her” the boy replied, stating that he was going to ask the girl at the end of the day near the building that holds her last course. “I will go there and keep an eye out for you. I’ll see that everything is going fine, but I can’t guarantee that I will keep my presence there for long” this seemed to please the boy as he gave the skeletal monster a quick thanks before leaving. Sans grinned, but it held no calm demeanor or true happiness. It was wicked and hid a sinister meaning.

 

_“I’ll make sure nothing happens alright.”_


	7. Corrupted Scriptures

The young man shifted from one leg to the other, nervously. Sans sat on a bench nearby, inwardly smiling.

 

“Father, are you sure she uses this door to leave the building?”

 

“I would imagine so, it is the nearest main door to her classroom, after all.” On a normal day, Sans would’ve been correct. But he had found out that y/n was dropping off her computer at the campus repair shop, which was most easily accessed via a different door on the other side of the building. Sans convinced himself that it wasn’t technically a lie.

 

“We’ve been here for half an hour, Father...she must have used a different exit or skipped class or something.” The young man sighed. “I have to go get ready for the dorm meeting. I guess I’ll talk to her either before or after and give her the gifts then…” The cloudy sky opened up then, adding to the already soaked landscape around them. “Ah, great…” The young man turned and started running up the muddy road to the dormitories, only to trip over a very conveniently loose bit of pavement. The roses scattered from their wrappings and the box containing the dress popped open, sending the delicate garment into a puddle of dirty, smelly rain water where the pavement and the muddy grass met. “Oh no. No no no.” The young man scrambled for the dress, holding it up. “I’ll never be able to get this cleaned in time! No...no…”

 

Sans stood and walked over to the young man. “I’ll send it for cleaning. Once it’s done, I’ll send a note for you to come get it once more.”

 

“You’d do that?” The boy brightened immediately. “Thank you so much, Father! You’ve really helped.”

 

Sans smiled as the young man handed him the dress and picked up the muddy flowers. He watched him run back up the path, assuming the young man would throw out the ruined flowers when he came across a garbage can. He held up the dress. “As I thought” he scowled to himself. “This is much too immodest a dress for such a pure young woman. His intentions were not noble at all...such a shame. I’ll have to see that something is done about this!”

 

~~Y/N’s Perspective~~

 

The residence hall meeting had finally droned to a conclusion. You yawned, stretching before standing. Maria was talking to a couple of other new students a little way away. You stood, and heard someone say your name. Turning, you saw three guys about your age. “Can I help you?” you asked.

“Why so formal?” one of the guys asked.

“We texted you yesterday, remember? Our buddy really likes you.” a second one said, pointing to a young man three rows of seats back, who was talking to a girl as his friends tried to convince you he liked you.

“I’m not falling for your bullshit.” You turned and began to walk away when the third buddy in the group yelled after you.

“Yeah, we told Mike he’d never be able to compete for your affections when he’s up against CAKE!”

You paused as the room fell silent. The first buddy yelled “Even if he did like you, he’d have one hell of a time makin’ love when your fat thighs would just pinch his bits off!”

The third buddy yelled again. “REMEMBER you aren’t supposed to chew when you’re going down on a guy!”

Your face burning with shame and tears beginning to drip down your face, you ran from the room. One of the morons in the meeting room took a final jab at you as you turned the corner. “Run, Fatass, run!”

Still thoroughly mortified, you finally made it to your room, nearly dropping the key as you tried to get it into the lock. A hand closed around your wrist.

“Y/n, I’m sorry for those guys.”

You turned to see the guy the three buddies had pointed out earlier. “Wh...What do you want? Haven’t you caused enough trouble for...for one night?” You struggled to sound intimidating through your tears.

“Those guys are dicks, I’m sorry, I barely know them myself. They’re not even my friends, they used to hang around with my older brother before he got expelled. They’ve been making my life a living hell for two years, and it looks like it’s not going to stop in the third. Only now they’ve turned on you because...well, I actually do like you a lot.”

“...You’re messing with me. I don’t appreciate that very much.” You turned and fumbled with the lock again.

“I’m not messing with you.” You heard the rustle of something wrapped in paper and cellophane behind you and glanced over your shoulder. The guy was holding out a slightly muddy bouquet of roses wrapped in crumpled paper. “I was going to ask you to the dance after your last class today, but I guess I missed you. I tripped on my way back to the dorms. I had a dress, too...your old roommate told me the size to get, see. But anyway, when I tripped, the dress fell in the mud...Father Sans said he’d have it cleaned and let me know when it was ready…”

You stared at the flowers for nearly a minute before finding your voice. “You...genuinely like me?”

“Yeah. And it would make me really happy if you’d go to the autumn formal with me.”

You smiled. “I-I’d love to go. We’ll show those bullies who’s boss, and who knows? Maybe we’ll find out we’re good couple material too!”

Mike smiled. “Will you join me for breakfast in the cafe in town tomorrow morning? It’s a Saturday so no classes, right?”

“Sure! Does 10 AM sound good?”

“That sounds great!”

You watched as he walked off, feeling genuinely happy. For you it was a sign that you could move on and be happy. When you turned to the door you saw something at the corner of your eye, a figure standing down at the left side of the hall. You turned to find no one there “I could’ve sworn I saw… maybe it was nothing” shaking the thoughts away you slowly unlocked your door and entered the dorm.

 

~~ Gaster!Sans Perspective~~

 

He stood against the wall of the hall, the sound of his magic being the only thing resonating in his skull. What those boys did to (y/n) was beyond disgraceful, but that one confessing to her… he hadn’t expected the boy to actually go through with it. What made it worse was hearing (y/n) say that she was willing to go with that boy. Did she not know that the other student was impure, or was she just willing to see past that facade of innocence and find the good in him? In Sans mind, there was no good that can be found in that boy.

 

“Did you see which dorm she went in?”

 

Sans snapped back into reality at the sound of a familiar voice. At the end of the hall, from where he stood, gathered the boys that had harassed (y/n) at the meeting. ‘They made her cry’ his grin widened, the same hollowed out smile now taking over as he strode to the small group. “Can I help you boys with something-” the boys jumped at the sound of his voice “or should I say would you boys like to help me with something, since your minds are in the gutter at the moment?” one of the boys stepped from the group in an attempt to show bravery. “We don’t have our minds in the gutter Father” his voice cracked slightly, making Sans chuckle “Really… a group of boys wandering around the female dorms at 6 pm without a sinful thought in their heads” before the boy could react Sans quickly grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him up off the ground. “I think you boys need to follow me, if you’re so active then you wouldn’t mind assisting me with a little project of mine”, the group paled, giving a nod and following him while he carried their ‘leader’ by his shirt.

 

“I never seen the father like this.”

“He’s gotta be real pissed about something.”

They didn’t know the half of it, he was beyond the point of being pissed.

 

Sans dropped the ringleader and shoved him into the counselling room. It was as far as he could safely take them, if he left the floor there was too much chance they’d run into a girl returning to the female wing after the meeting. He closed the door behind the group. “Now, don’t try to contradict me. I saw the entire exchange between you and Y/N after the meeting, and I saw the three of you attempt to follow her back to her room. I don’t know what made you think it was appropriate, but it wasn’t. Do you understand me?”

 

“Yes, Father.” The boys mumbled and fidgeted awkwardly. They knew the drill - act properly ashamed, get a warning, go right back to their antics in a couple days. Sans knew this was what they were expecting...how could they expect anything else when that had been the way of things since they first became students here? It was disgusting, really, that even a school that professed to teach young adults how to live a pure and Christlike life would tolerate such sinful behavior. No, more than that - it was shameful that a Catholic university would even admit such foul creatures as these little shitheads.

 

“I don’t think you understand a thing, actually.” Sans grabbed all three of them by their shirt collars and teleported to an abandoned papermill on the south side of town. All that sawdust in the air and all over everything...a single spark could catch the place on fire and the whole place would be burnt to a crisp before the fire department could get a truck out here. Sans herded the boys into an old janitor’s closet. A few discarded bottles of cleaning fluids lay around, but there was nothing to help the boys escape their prison. “Perhaps this will give you a taste of what awaits your wretched souls.” He closed the door, making the sign of the Cross as he did. “May you repent as the flames cleanse you, that God may have mercy on your souls...for I can give you none after the earthly Hell you have put your fellow students through...especially after what you have done to the most innocent woman I have ever met!” He slammed the door and jiggled the handle to make sure it was locked before wedging a random large, heavy object against the door to make sure they wouldn’t get free.

 

Sans listened for a moment as the boys tried to escape, then struck a match and flicked it towards the closet. As expected, the sawdust in the air caught fire as the match fell, and the area around Sans lit up with a FOOMPH. Sans began walking away from the closet. Suddenly, the flames became hotter and there was a small explosion as some of the cleaning supplies in the closet exploded, and the screaming of the boys ceased almost entirely. They’d be long dead before the fire department arrived. Sans chuckled to himself before teleporting back to his house and pouring himself some Armagnac. He seated himself in front of the fireplace and stared into the flames, his mind playing over the screams of the boys he’d just killed. He didn’t even care that he’d killed them, he realized. He was doing the Lord’s work, after all, protecting the truly innocent while punishing the sinners. He was...proud of himself. He had protected the girl. Now, he just had to deal with the annoying little problem that was the boy who’d asked her out...and he had to do it before the autumn formal.

 

 _‘That could be arranged’,_ Sans thought as he smiled to himself and began reading his bible as he sipped his drink.

 

“Galatians 5:16-24 But I say, walk by the Spirit, and you will not gratify the desires of the flesh. For the desires of the flesh are against the Spirit, and the desires of the Spirit are against the flesh, for these are opposed to each other, to keep you from doing the things you want to do. But if you are led by the Spirit, you are not under the law. Now the works of the flesh are evident: sexual immorality, impurity, sensuality, idolatry, sorcery, enmity, strife, jealousy, fits of anger, rivalries, dissensions, divisions, …”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headset: Hey guys, figured that I would let the readers know that Mallows and I are not just taking Undertale requests (due to the amount we won't be taking any further requests for Undertale until the list dwindles down). We're also taking requests for anime, video games, and movies. All you have to do is ask.


	8. Dressed to Impress

~~The Next day~~

The time you had spent with Mike at the cafe was very pleasant. He was genuinely interested in you and had asked many questions about your future goals, interests, likes and dislikes which you found that some were identical to his. He was a bit nervous through the whole thing, but when it came down to people bothering you he would become very protective and defend you. It was sweet and reminded you of how Adam did the same things when you would go out with him. After you both had gone separate ways he asked if you wanted to go out again tomorrow. You couldn’t help but say yes, the guy had been so sweet on you and treated you like a princess.

 

Now though, you stood in front of a window and stared at the display inside.

 

At the other side of the glass stood three mannequins, each wearing a dress that looked beautiful. There were two problems though, the first being that the dresses on display were made for slimmer bodies and the second was that this place was notorious for being expensive since they carried designer brands. “Hello my dear” you nearly jumped out of your skin at the sound of the voice, quickly turning to find Father Sans standing right behind you. Your hand clutched at your shirt in an attempt to calm yourself “My apologies my dear, I didn’t mean to scare you” you shook your head to him “No, I’m fine...just didn’t expect to see you” he gave a slight grin, seeming to have accepted the answer before looking into the store you had peered in. “Looking forward to the dance I assume?” you gave a slight nod “I guess, but the dresses I find are too expensive and...well I don’t think I’m gonna fit in a size six any time soon.” you chuckled dryly, not noting the serious look that the Father had. “Come now, I’m sure we can find something for you”, you then felt the cold bones of his hand grab your wrist and pull you into the store. 

 

“Wait Father, I don’t thi-”

“Hi, welcome to Anastasia’s Gowns. How may I help you.”

 

Father Sans pulled you up next to him, wrapping an arm over your shoulder and preventing you from running off “Yes, there is an Autumn dance coming up at the local catholic college and this student requires a dress for it”, the lady looked at you up and down making you scoot closer to Father Sans without knowing it. She then grinned “I believe we have three dresses, would you please follow me to the dressing rooms, I’ll get you the dresses while you’re there” you hesitantly followed the woman until you reached the rowed dressing room, already being pushed into one and told to get undress while she goes and retrieves the dresses. You reluctantly did as told and had just removed your shirt to find the lady had hung the first dress on the door. ‘Did...how did she get in without me knowing?’ you shook the thought from your head and looked at the dress, already not liking it. Upon wearing it you firmly believed the designer just used lace to make the dress, the solid colored portion of it only reaching half way up your thighs while lace covered most of your arms and reaching the rest of the way down your legs. It also looked more like a cocktail dress than something formal.

 

You were startled from your thoughts by a knocking on the door “My dear, is everything alright?” you looked back at yourself in the mirror, grimacing at the sight of the red dress “I guess?” you questioned yourself, wanting to get out of the dress. “Would it help to have my opinion” you looked over at the door, questioning how the father was going to give an opinion on something that looked indecent in yours. “Well… I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to have a second opinion” you opened the door sheepishly and looked to find Father Sans standing next to it, turned away from you. When you tapped his arm to gain his attention he looked down at you and the glow you assumed was an eye in his socket completely disappeared. 

 

“Father, are you alright?” 

 

~~ Gaster!Sans Perspective~~

 

He wasn’t sure what he wanted to say, the dress looked barely there as is. He wasn’t going to say that he hated it though, but he couldn’t say that he loved it on that chubby little body of hers. Sans wanted to shake that thought out of his head, but he didn’t want (y/n) to think something was wrong.“Y-Yes, I’m fine… this dress may be a bit much”, (y/n) gave a nod in agreement “The lady said three dresses, if the next one is like this one could you let her know that it’s a bit too much for the event” he gave a nod as she closed the door.

 

God help him, he wanted to rip that thing off so bad.

 

Sans went to a chair outside the dressing room area and sat down, trying his best to ignore his darker thoughts. He looked up momentarily to find the woman coming back with the same dress, but in a deep red. “Excuse me miss” the lady stopped and turned to face him, her face displaying impatience “The dress you had given to the girl earlier is not something that would be acceptable for the event that’s to occur, perhaps you could bring the third dress instead” with that the lady was off. Sans then sat back down, trying to calm himself. _‘I am only helping her’_ he repeated over and over in his head, not realizing that the lady had given (y/n) the third dress or that she now stood next to him wearing it.

 

“Um… Father, are you sure you’re alright?”

 

Sans lifted his head and was about to respond that he was fine, until he saw how her new dress looked. It was a red dress with the bottom portion having a light black fabric over red silk and the upper portion having black beading going around the waist. What was most noticeable was that it had no straps or sleeves, allowing her shoulders and neck to be fully exposed to the world. “Father?” his attention snapped back to (y/n)’s face, who looked a bit worried. “I’m fine my dear, just the heat of the room is getting to me is all” she gave a nod “I like this one, though I kind of wish it had sleeves… I can probably use one of my black sweater to cover up. Would that be alright?” he took a deep breath, attempting to control himself as he stood up from the chair. “I think that should be fine, if you’re alright with this dress” he couldn’t help but linger on the exposed flesh of her neck and shoulders, pristine and innocent skin that was untouched by any other being.

 

He wanted to paint it, leaving marks for anyone to see and know who she belonged to.

 

“It’s really expensive...” Sans strode up next to her and looked at the price tag. It was indeed expensive, but that was her opinion “It doesn’t seem that expensive my dear, well for me that is.” she looked up at him confused “You didn’t think you’d be paying for it did you?” her eyes widen in realization. “I...You can’t pay for this!” he gave a light chuckle “I don’t see why not. You’re getting a dress and I am helping you.” she shook her head “Don’t be like this, I want you to enjoy yourself at the event just like the other students. And truth be told, the cleaners weren’t able to save the one that the young man bought, so I do feel I owe it to you.” she looked unsure as to what could be said, but her eyes quickly lit up at a thought. “Well, if you’re gonna buy the dress then at least let me repay you. I could work for you and do things in the church or something.” his mind froze at the thought of many somethings she could do. “I suppose… if you’re so determined to pay me back for the dress...” she gave a nod “Then I will think on it, for now why don’t you go get changed.” she quickly agreed before giving him a tight hug. He was taken by surprise, his hands ending up touching her rear before slowly sliding up to her waist. _‘So...soft’,_ he thought as she quickly entered the dressing room again, leaving Sans to stand there and stare at where she had stood. _‘I...could have her repay now...’_ his mind thought as he went and clutched the knob to the dressing room.

 

_‘It would be such a shame if something so pure was tainted by someone with no… experience.’_

 

He slowly opened the door, entering the small room before silently shutting it. (Y/n) had already gotten out of her dress, leaving her in nothing but her bra and panties. It wasn’t until she looked at the mirror did she saw that he was in there. In shock she quickly picked up her clothes in an attempt to cover herself, turning to face him with a flushed and shocked face. “Father, what do yo-” he didn’t let her finish, quickly taking the moment to pin her to the wall in one quick movement. “I think I’ve just found a way for you to repay me my dear-” she looked up at him, fearfully whimpering “-but I would like for you to try and keep quiet when I do it, is that clear” she gave a shaky nod, making his grin widen. “Good girl” he let go of her before kneeling down and taking her panties down as well. She looked panicked and even more so when he pulled her legs over his shoulders, having her upper body supported by only the wall behind her. He couldn’t help but chuckle softly at her “Don’t worry my dear, I’m only going to make you feel good.” his translucent, lavender tongue slipped out of his mouth and slowly trailed up the slit before him, making (y/n) instantly react by gasping, clamping her thighs shut around his head and forcing his face closer. Sans grin widen at the advantage given to him and so he continued his slow pace, his tongue teasing her clit, every now and then looking up to see her reaction. She kept her flushed face turned away, her hand being the only thing keeping herself silent. Sans wanted more than just a taste though, he wanted her to clutch at him tightly, to look at him as if he was her only lifeline, but most of all…

 

_He wanted his name to be the only one she ever spoke in this state._

 

His tongue extended further out, slowly slipping inside of her just a bit so he could feel her inner entrance clench tightly around it. “Ah!” he could feel himself shudder in excitement at the sounds of her moans while his tongue began to explore a little deeper, finally finding the sweet spot just inside. Sans maneuvered himself just enough so that he was able to put his thumb inside and continue applying pressure to the sensitive spot, his tongue returning to her clit and inner labia, alternating pace and rhythm from slow to fast in order to delay her release. “Sa-AH!” he looked up at her expectantly as he continued his administrations. _‘Come now’_ his mind whispered as he listened to her trying to say what he craved to hear. 

 

_‘Say my name, I want to hear you beg.’_

 

“Excuse me sir. You shouldn’t be in the women’s dressing area.”

 

He had snapped back to reality at the sound of the shopkeeper’s voice, finding himself standing in front of the dressing room with his hand on the door knob.

 

Y/N’s happy voice called out from inside, “Oh, it’s okay, the Father is just helping me choose a dress. We’re almost done, I found the one I like.” The door popped open and there the girl stood, dressed once again in her dark jeans and casual top. “Excellent, then let’s go up to the counter get your dressed checked out” Sans watched as the two walked to the front, not believing what he had imagined or what he was close to doing. 

 

_‘Would it really be that wrong?’_

 

He turned to see (Y/n) and the cashier chatting happily away, (y/n) then looked back at him and smiled. It made the magic in his soul flare up, pulsing quickly through his very being. _‘She’s so happy now unlike before…’,_ he gave a calm smile back as he walked towards the two, pulling out his wallet. _‘And it’s a thanks-’_ once the dress was paid for (y/n) gave Sans one last hug before taking the dress and running back to the dorms, excited about showing it off to her dorm mate. _‘-to me’_ He walked out of the store and headed back to his home. Once inside his house Sans headed up the stairs and to his room, using his magic to open the closet door. He pulled out an old long, black coat with a hood and a scarf. As he donned his new clothes his mind began to drift to questions. 

 

_‘What if she does fall for the boy though?’_

 

In his two viewings of the ‘past resets’ he had been with her, but that didn’t mean things could change. There may have been timelines that he couldn’t remember in which she may have been with someone else, lived in a different state or country, or even not exist. He leaned against the nearest wall, many scenarios running through his head before finally growing frustrated and punching the wall. Was he not entitled to a bit of happiness himself? Becoming a priest gave him peace of mind, but (Y/n).... she had become his happiness, his world, his angel.

 

And he needed to protect his angel from all the sinners out there.

 

Yet…. he also wanted to be the one that ravished his angel in sin.

 

He left the comforts of his home, heading to his car and driving back into town. As he arrived at the same little dress shop he pulled his hood further down to block any wandering eyes to see the upper portion of his face. He then pulled out his cell to make a quick call. “Hello, this is Sans, I’m calling to see if you could do a bit of a favor for me. You did such a fine job mending some of my older clothes and I wanted to know if you could do some alterations to something” the female on the other end gave a light-hearted laugh “If you have the money then I have the time” Sans grinned beneath the scarf, feeling pleased with the response. “Good, then I will be over there in a bit with what I need altered” and with that he hung up.

 

“Hi, welcome to Anastasia’s Gowns. How may I help you.”

 

The cashier was immediately upon him once Sans had entered the establishment. “Yes, I’m looking for a black dress” the woman gave a nod before leading him to a row of black dresses, none of which were the one he was looking for. “These are a bit small for my girl, do you have something bigger?” the woman poked her head out from the end of the dress aisle “Yes, but they're a bit…. risque if you catch my drift” his grin widen at the thought “That’s not a problem” the woman sent a suspicious glance towards him before moving to the back, Sans following behind. She pulled out the almost see through dresses he saw earlier, his hand reached out and grabbed the black one. “You have a brother?” it was the Sans realized he had made a mistake, he had forgotten to wear gloves so she got a good look at the circular holes in his hands. He looked at her before looking back at the dress, he could say yes, it wouldn’t technically be a lie since it was true. “Yes, I assume you’ve met him” she gave a smile while putting away the red dress and handing him the black. “Oh yes, he was the priest that came in earlier with this fat girl in tow” Sans glared at the woman, not liking how she referred to his angel as ‘fat’. “I guess chubby chasers run in the family huh?” the woman gave a slight laugh, though it slowly became a nervous chuckle when she realized that she was the only one laughing.

 

She showed him back to the front where he paid for the dress, but now she was fidgeting under his gaze. “T-There you are sir, have a good day” he took the box that held the dress, but stood there still. “May I give you some advice miss?” she didn’t say anything, giving an audible gulp at the sound of his voice. “You should really keep your comments about others-” he quickly grabbed the hair at the back of her head, slamming it harshly on the cash register with a sickening thud “-to yourself” he pulled her head back, finding some of the keys embedded into her flesh and blood seeping out. He looked over at the window, making sure that no one saw him, before dropping the body. “You need to be more careful Sans-” he muttered to himself while leaving the store “-Can’t have myself be taken away from (y/n)...” he slipped back into his car and drove off, heading towards his next location.

 

~~***~~

“So what is it you’ve brought for me?”

Sans walked into Muffets Parlor, brushing away the stray spider webs that landed on him. “As I said, I need you to make alterations to something” he then handed Muffet the box along with a piece of paper. Muffet looked over the paper questioningly before opening the box and looking over the dress. “Can you do it?” The spider chuckled lightly “Of course I can, but I must ask. Why would a priest want such a, how do you say, provocative outfit?” Sans looked at her, his one eye glaring at the spider monster. "Come to your own conclusions - I know you already have. I also know how much you love gossip. If a single word gets out about this, I assure you, you will become the fly that I invite into ‘MY’ parlor. Understood?" Muffet gave a fearful nod, not wishing to find out what he would do.

 

Sans left the spider to do her work, taking his time driving back home. He was planning on seeing his angel again tomorrow, an ‘accidental’ meeting as it were. He took a deep inhale of the cigarette that hung loosely from his teeth, exhaling the poisonous toxins into the wind.

 

For now, he had work to do in his basement.


	9. Unexpected Interuption

Though you were hand in hand with Mike while walking in the park you couldn’t help but feel...unsafe. The entire time you had acted happy, but part of you felt as though the two of you were being watched. It was a wonder that you could even feel that, what with all the people and children that were walking or playing in the park as well. You subconsciously tightened your hold on Mike’s hand which earned a light squeeze back. “You alright (Y/n)?” you turned to look up at Mike, giving him a smile that had a mixture of kindness and anxious smile. “Yeah, just a bit paranoid today.” Mike gave a slight nod “I know how you feel, with the deaths of fellow students who wouldn’t be nervous” he began to look around before catching sight of something “How about I go and get us some drinks and we can just relax here in the park.” you agreed to the idea, already finding a bench nearby to sit at while Mike went to get the drinks.

 

The feeling began to grow stronger, like something was clawing up your back.

 

It was as if the world around you had suddenly become muted, the only sound to be heard was either you breathing or the sound of heels clicking.

 

Wait...heels clicking?

 

You could hear it so clearly, hard heels impacting the ground and echoing the noise in the air. You were about to turn your head to look behind, wanting to know what who it was making that noise, when a simple touch on your shoulder pulled you back to reality. It was as if something just snapped back, all the noise filling the air once again in one huge blow. It made you feel somewhat lightheaded, something Mike quickly noted. “If you want we can go back to the campus, I don’t want you to feel unsafe anywhere.” you let yourself relax before accepting the beverage he bought “It’s okay, I just...spaced out thinking about something. Lets just sit here and enjoy the day.” you then realized that he probably wanted to go to other places in town rather than stay in the park “O-Or we could go somewhere else, we don’t necessarily have to stay here. I mean we have the whole day-” Mike quickly shushed with with a single finger softly being placed onto your lips, he let out a light chuckle at your flustered face. “It’s okay, we can do anything today.” it was then you began to realize that he had leaned down, inching closer to you at a slow rate. Your face was as red as a tomato, was he going to kiss you?

 

_“Excuse me, I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”_ Mike quickly pulled back, leaving you embarrassed and flustered as he looked towards the person who just spoke. “Oh, hello Father, we were just-”

“Were just what?” you knew by the voice that it was father Sans, but you were surprised by the tone of his voice. It almost sounded a bit out of its normal element, like if he was mad and was holding it in. When you looked up to face the father you could’ve swore that his eye was glowing slightly brighter than usual and in a different color. His glowing eye then looked down at you, visibly dimming in its intensity. “W-Well we were just taking a walk and decided to just stop here and relax… enjoy the view ya know.” It was the first time you had seen Mike somewhat shaken and, to be truthful, you couldn’t blame him. The father seemed to be a bit… irritated about something. “I see, I don’t suppose you could make time in assisting me with a few things… would you?” you looked over at Mike before looking back at the father. “W-Well I’m sure we won’t mind helping you, but what are we helping with exactly.” father Sans visibly relaxed, seemingly pleased with your response.

 

“Mostly with carrying a few supplies and choosing furniture. I’m.... remodeling a space in my home and decided to replace a few pieces of furniture as well.” his eye traveled over to Mike “I believe I would need your assistance in carrying things from the home improvement store. As for furniture-” his eye then looked towards you “I believe that having a human's opinion would assist me greatly. Most monsters are comfortable no matter the furniture, but humans have many preferences and so I would like to look for both sides rather than just one.” The father went to his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, a few bills, and keys “Mike, I would like you to get what’s on this list, I drive the 66 Cadillac DeVille not far from here.” Mike gave a nod and took the two items. He was about to take hold of your hand, but the father pulled you towards him “(Y/n) will be assisting me, we will meet you at Margaret's Furniture's once you’ve gotten what’s on the list.” you nearly winced at both the pressure the father applied to your shoulder and at the scent of cigarette smoke his clothes seemed permeated with, but made no mention of either. 

 

Mike only stood there, watching as you were dragged away by the skeletal monster.


	10. Aaron's Bad day

_“Sans...”_

_His magic began to pulse through his very being, making his bones clack together with every shudder. He gripped her around her waist possessively with one arm as he pinned her against backseat of the car, his teeth threatening to puncture the flesh at the nape of her neck. Her scent began to fill his senses, making him want to lose control. His bone fingers ran down her sides before latching onto her hips. God how he wanted nothing more than to cover her in bites just to show the world who she belonged to. “Sans, I don't think-AH!” Sans had moved to her shoulder and latched onto it, teeth sinking into flesh. He ground against her, his magic already focusing at a single point and straining to be released. His tongue lathed over the wound to soothe the pain and clean it of blood._

_“You know (y/n)... you really drive me crazy making those noises”, he growled into her ear, letting her know just how much restraint he had left in keeping himself from tearing off her clothes. He wanted to feel her flesh against his bones, to make her rightfully his. He had to keep in mind one thing though “Sans, p-please...”, and that was her feelings. She wasn't ready and he knew it, but at the same time he wanted to make her feel good and show her how much she truly means to him. “I won't go far (y/n), but please...”, he raised his hands back up, placing them on her cheeks and turning her head to face him. “Please, let me make you feel good. I want to show you how you make me feel. I promise I won't go beyond what you'd be comfortable with, but please...let me do this”, he could easily see that she wanted more, but was hesitant in continuing. (Y/n) opened her mouth, but before he could hear a single word of what she was going to say everything was quickly taken away._

 

Now he laid in the same bed, looking up at the same roof, tangled in his own sheets.

 

“Damn it all”, Sans muttered to himself, placing a hand on his head and letting out a frustrated sigh. That one had been very intense, he could still feel the soft flesh in his hand and the light scent of her perfume filling his nonexistent lungs. He wanted to see more of her, to feel more, and to mark every inch of her. He raised his head to find a light lavender glow becoming even brighter beneath his sheets. Sans wanted to think of something else, but his mind and urges had other plans and so he could only focus his thoughts on the images from the timeline. He wanted nothing more than to indulge himself, to cave in to the urges that were becoming difficult to ignore. He had to try to find his waning inner strength though, even if it made his magic boil loudly in his rib cage and rattle his bones.

 

To say the least, his day had to start with a long cold shower.

 

By the time he had finished cleaning and dressing he had went through nearly half a pack of cigarettes just to settle himself down. “To think I was trying to quit these.” he gave a dry chuckle before gathering a paper with a list of items needed for his projects and his keys. Sans had figured that (Y/n) wouldn’t be out till later in the day since she wasn’t keen on walking around when most humans are in a rush to go to work or taking up space in cafes. So he took the time while driving to go over the ideas in his head of what he needed converted and what he would need for comfort. He already ruled out that his current furniture will need to be replaced. 

 

As his mind delved deeper into his thoughts he started to feel a slight buzzing sensation. His first thought was that it was his phone, but he quickly saw that it wasn’t even turned on yet. The sensation only intensified when he slowly approached the park. There was something there, something pulling him in like a moth to a flame. Sans parked his vehicle, staring out into the crowd of people in search of what was setting his magic off in such a way. His sights landed on a familiar face that expressed discomfort as they walked hand in hand with an all too familiar male.

 

_(Y/n)..._

 

He waited until the boy left before leaving his vehicle and making his approach to the girl. By the time Sans had gotten close enough, the boy was back with two beverages in hand and was too close to his angel, leaning in for an intimate show of affection. _“Excuse me, I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”_ this startled the two, Mike quickly turning to face him. He listened to Mike, but would look over at (Y/n). He didn’t like how she heavily smelled of this man's cologne, nor did he like how she held tightly onto his hand. Sans needed to separate the two and he knew just what to do. “I see, I don’t suppose you could make time in assisting me with a few things… would you?” the two didn’t look as though they wouldn’t decline and stated as such.

 

This pleased him and so he explained what he needed Mike to do. Just as Mike was about to pull (Y/n) along with him Sans quickly took hold of the girl, pressing her plush body closely to his bones. “(Y/n) will be assisting me, we will meet you at Margaret's Furniture's once you’ve gotten what’s on the list.” Sans couldn’t help but smirk as he led the girl alongside him to the furniture store, leaving the boy to do most of the heavy work. 

 

~~Y/N’s Perspective~~

At that moment you felt two things go through your mind. The slight sting of anger was the least prevalent, it was a day you wanted to spend getting to know Mike more and yet here you were being dragged away. You were not going to disrespect the Father of the chapel though. The second was shame, Father Sans had helped you during a dark time twice and here you were getting mad at him. 

 

Plus, you do recall saying that you would repay him for buying the dress. 

 

Father Sans ushered you into the store, the smell of the furniture quickly hitting you like a ton of bricks. “Would you like me to take your coat, it is a bit warmer in here.” You agreed, seeing that is was warm and rendering your coat useless for the time being. You allowed Father Sans to help unzip your coat when the zipper got stuck, making you quickly jumped back slightly from him. The zipper had hooked onto a button of your shirt, ripping it out and nearly revealing the deep v neck undershirt. “On second thought I think I’ll just keep it on.” you hurriedly said while zipping up the coat and breathing a sigh of relief. 

 

You rather not have the Father see your goods after all.

 

~~ Gaster!Sans Perspective~~

There were two things he noted at that point. One was how close his hands had become to her breasts when he was taking her coat. He couldn’t help being curious as to just how soft (Y/n) was since she had more weight to her than the girls he used to associate with. A simple touch, the feel of his bones over the cloth that separated him from her warm flesh, was the only thing he could do to try in a vain attempt to get closer and confirm his thoughts. The second was what he had seen beneath the coat. He had managed to catch a quick glimpse of the clothing beneath her shirt, a deep v neck that looked as though it was hugging her body tightly. She had turned from him quick enough to not notice the faint dusting of bright lavender appearing on his cheekbones.

 

His mind raced with punishments for wearing such a tauntingly sinful piece of clothing, each becoming more provocative and twisted than the last.

 

Sans quickly shook his head, ridding his mind of those thoughts quickly. He had to stay focused, today needed to be used for replacing the old with new. Other than making it comfortable in his home for the future occupant, Sans needed to rid himself of the old furniture that held memories of his past. 

 

A cleansing of the palette, in more ways than one, as it were.

 

Sans followed the girl closely as she wandered through the aisles “So… is there something in particular you want my opinion on?” this took him a moment to think on. He wanted her to choose furniture that would make her more comfortable, but at the same time he didn’t want her to become suspicious. “What would you say would make a human more comfortable and welcome in a monster’s home? It’s one thing to pick a furniture, but it’s another to pick one that won’t deter your species.”

“Hmm, well, Humans tend to be shorter than monsters, but our bodies are also less flexible and more easily injured.” Y/n spoke thoughtfully. “And for me personally, I like a lot of support for my back! Maybe it’s because I’m heavier, but after a long day, sometimes my back really hurts, so I like to come home and sit in a certain chair that I have. It’s soft, but has good support underneath the cushioning, and it’s not too tall or too short so I don’t have to struggle to get in or out of it!” She paused for a moment. “I don’t know if you do any community outreach, but if you do, maybe easy to clean upholstery in areas where children are playing at would a good idea. That way the furniture will stay nice longer. Kids tend to be messy...sticky little fingers everywhere, and they always have runny noses!” (Y/n) giggled lightly. “Maybe even invest in a stain protection treatment for the furniture!”

At the mention of easy to clean upholstery and stain protection, Sans turned slightly and coughed, his face turning becoming a brighter lilac shade. Oh, there were fluids other than snot that might get on the furniture, if he had anything to say about it...it was then that he began to feel a familiar tingle of magic in a certain other place. “I’ll be back in a moment, (Y/n). I think I dropped something outside.” He went outside and around the corner of the building, and lit up a cigarette. _‘Down boy!’_ He mentally scolded himself. _‘This isn’t the place for THAT!’_

A few seconds later, when Sans was half done with his cigarette, (Y/N) rounded the corner. “Father? Are you alright? Do you need help finding what you lost?”

Sans smiled softly. “No, I found it.” He tossed his Zippo in the air lightly, caught it, and slipped it into the inside pocket of his coat. He wasn’t *saying* he’d dropped the zippo, but he had found what he’d lost - one of the few remaining shreds of his self control. It was time to try this furniture thing once again. He followed (Y/N) back into the store, where they were promptly met by a seahorse-type monster with a name tag that read “AARON.” He flexed his muscles slightly as he addressed the pair.

“Welcomes to Margaret's Furniture's! Fine, hand crafted Italian-style furniture to last a lifetime! I’m Aaron, as you can plainly see.” He winked at the pair, grinning. “How may I help you two lovely customers today?”

“We’re looking for furniture suitable for a home frequented by both Monsters and humans. Since I am a man of God, I will need comfortable furniture. Priorities include stain resistant upholstery and good back support.” Sans placed a hand on (Y/N)’s shoulder. “My young friend here will be assisting me, but your recommendations are welcome, as well.”

“Of course, of course! It’s always an honor to serve a man of Faith. Shall we start with living room furniture, then?” Aaron swept one arm in the general direction of the sofas.

“That makes sense, don’t you think, father?” The girl nodded.

“Indeed it does.”

A few minutes later, Sans found himself sitting in a reclining chair, testing it out. (Y/N) moved just a slight amount while looking at an end table, and bent to open the cupboard in said table. Sans took the opportunity and pulled the lever to raise the footrest of the chair, and just as the girl’s skirt was about to flip up…

A wild sales associate named Aaron has appeared! “I see the reclining chair is a good fit! This model is excellent for most humans and medium sized monsters. And the dark teal upholstery goes well with the finish on the table your friend was looking at, too.”

“Yes, I think I will order one of the chairs, and...shall we go with three of the tables and one of the matching coffee tables?” Sans lowered the footrest, refusing to show his annoyance at the situation. “I think with the sofa and the rocking chair we picked, that should do it for living room furniture. I’ll order some bookshelves on the way out, I’d like the bookshelves in the living room to match the bookshelves in the rest of the house, to tie the whole look together.”

“Marvelous idea!” Aaron flexed slightly again. “What should we look at next? Bathroom fixtures, perhaps?”

“Yes, I think that will do...then something for the study.” Sans waved Aaron off. “We’ll be right behind you.”

The girl glanced at Sans as soon as Aaron was out of earshot. “Do you think he even realizes he’s flexing with every sentence?” Sans let out a small chuckle “My dear, the real question is if he’s doing it to get noticed or not.”his eye momentarily lit up upon hearing (Y/n) laugh lightly.

Dear Asgore it was the most beautiful thing he’s heard all day.

“Hey Father, (Y/n), I got everything on the list.” Sans didn’t anticipate for Mike to be back so quickly. “All of it? Well, you’re quite the little helper.” the annoyed tone in Sans voice went completely unnoticed by the duo. “Well Father, I don’t think you’ll be needing me to help with picking out bathroom fixtures so would it be alright if we left?”

_‘No, it won’t be alright.’_ Sans thought to himself, quickly plastering his smile back onto his face.

“Well I certainly can’t keep you here forever, go run along. I’m sure that we’ll meet again for confession later in the week.” Sans watched the duo leave before his smile was turned upside down, his single eye now glowing brightly as it glared at the boy’s back. 

Unfortunately for Aaron, he chose that moment to return. “Is your friend leaving now? Well, we can hold your order for another day, or we can contin…” Aaron was cut off mid-word as the young couple left, leaving the furniture store mostly empty apart from Sans and Aaron. Aaron found himself flung up suddenly onto the second floor of the store and into a display of mirrors, which collapsed on top of him. Sans glanced up in time to see Aaron’s arm, poking out from under the mirrors, disintegrate into dust. He glanced around - no security cameras. Good. Margaret was still as old fashioned as always, and had no security technology beyond the alarm system for night time.

He looked down at the dust once more, feeling oddly proud of his work. Aaron may have not been an intended target for his rage, but he did get in the way. Still, Sans had to figure out how to deal with Mike now. If he was going to be with her constantly then there was no way Sans could separate them.

...Not unless it was during the night of the Autumn dance.

Only once Mike was gone would his angel come back to him, the one solace he had in a world filled with nothing but filth that he himself once embraced.

Of course, Sans hands were not clean either. Now they were covered in blood...and dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headset: By the way, if you want to see the entire request list then please visit our tumblr https://marshmallowheadset.tumblr.com/. Keep in mind that it's for 18+ audience and contains some NSFW material.


	11. An Autumn Demise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Graphic scenes containing gore and mutilation is present in this chapter.

~~Evening of the Autumn Dance the next day~~

You looked down at your cell phone one more time. He was only ten minutes late...he was only ten minutes late. Maybe he’d just left his dorm a bit late, or maybe he stopped to talk to someone in the hallway and lost track of time. Maybe he’d gotten a last minute call from his mom.

Or maybe, he’d gotten distracted by a prettier girl. Maybe he’d fallen down the stairs. Maybe he was trapped in the elevator, or had fallen in the shower. Maybe he was sick. Maybe he was...doing THAT with a prettier girl. Maybe he had been kidnapped and murdered in the woods…

No. You dropped your phone back into your purse. He was fine. He was only ten minutes late. It was your insecurity talking, not your rational mind. It was just lingering pain from your breakup earlier in the year. This was not normal behavior, you told yourself. You needed to chill the fuck out. You perked for a moment as you thought you heard someone approach from behind you and call your name, but when you turned and looked around the tree you stood in front of, your face fell. There was nobody there.

You let out a heavy sigh, it was becoming dark and Mike wasn’t there. “Looks like I’m going alone…” you mumbled to yourself while slowly walking towards the Saint Cecilia’s parish hall. At least you could enjoy the formal at the tables there and just admire the view of the room. “Oh yeah, nothing like being a stinkin’ wallflower.” you bitterly told your brain before opening the doors and entering the building.

You had to admit, they went all out for the formal. The room was entirely decorated in hues of red, black, and gold. Everyone looked so pleasant and approachable, except you knew half the people in the room and they were just putting on a show. Later they would be out in a back alley somewhere taking it from both ends. ‘Yeesh, when did I get so bitter? I should be enjoying the party regardless if someone is with me or not.’ You took in a deep breath and held your head up, making your way to a few friends sitting at one of the tables in the back. 

Maria had arrived with two others you had known from the beginning of the year. Mabel was a taller and muscular female human, something she earned from having a fish monster as her workout instructor, and the other was a jello like monster named moldsmal that you could only describe as having a voice comparable to burbling slime. “Oh, hello (Y/n), where’s Mike? Didn’t he say he was going to walk with you here?” Maria asked while you brought a seat to the table. “Yes and he didn’t come. I wasn’t exactly going to wait at the dorms forever looking like a stood up fool when I could be hanging out with friends.” the shyren gave an expression that just screamed out worry, but she didn’t press the issue further and you were grateful for that.

“Blurp, gurgle!”

“Moldsmal, please don’t say that. You know that neither of them know what you’re saying.”

You tilted your head slightly. “What did Moldsmal say, Maria?”

Maria blushed slightly. “I...I’m not sure I should translate what they said in public, actually. They...were a little lewd…”

Mabel grinned, a low giggle escaping as she leaned forward. “I took a course in slime monster languages the last couple terms, I know what Moldsmal said.”

“Oh, please don’t repeat it! That’s much too sinful an action to discuss in public!” Maria hid her face in shame for Moldsmal’s perverted statement. You blushed, still not knowing what Moldsmal had said, but decided it was likely for the best.

Not far from where you sat, Sans reached a distance where he could hear your conversation at a very inopportune moment.

~Mike’s Perspective~

“There, finally!” Mike had forgotten that he was supposed to meet you on the courtyard side of the building, not the street side. He raised a hand to wave and called out your name, only to feel himself suddenly lifted off his feet and pulled in an indescribable direction. He fell to the ground, and when he got his bearings, he was no longer in the courtyard. He was sitting on a cold vinyl floor, and the walls were stark and utilitarian. It looked like a hospital operating room, but less friendly. And worse, were those butcher’s tools on the walls?

Mike jumped to his feet and turned to look around, only to see Father Sans standing there. “Father!? What happened? Where are we?”

“You are in the basement of my dwelling. Or rather, the sub-basement...I found that I had two basements, you see. Apparently during the 1950’s the owner of this house had a nuclear fallout shelter built under his home, in case of another atomic bomb strike leading to nuclear war. I converted the second into a place where I can dispose of excess garbage.”

Mike was shocked at first, then angry. “What the hell?! Are you saying you’re going to kill me? Do you think no one will catch you?”

“No one will catch me, and you cannot escape...the only way into or out of this room is by teleporting, you see. The shelter was sealed off long before I purchased the house, but of course I was informed of its existence in case it collapsed. Being unable to maintain and inspect it, it is a liability. That;s why I got the house so cheap. Few people know that I can teleport, and those who know, know better than to tell anyone.”

Mike backed up, bumping into a rolling tray of terrifying instruments. Sans smiled. “You can’t go anywhere, and no one can rescue you. I think I’ll leave you here for a moment, I have other business to attend to...I have to check up on someone precious to me. By the way, your cellular phone will be useless to you. You should find that you no longer even have it.” With that, Sans teleported away. Mike searched in vain for a means of escape, but found none. Well, if he was going to die here, he was going to take that asshole fake priest with him! He picked up an object that looked like a suitable weapon and awaited the psychopath’s return.

~~ Gaster!Sans Perspective~~

He arrived outside the parish hall and adjusted his clothes. Being the priest, he was allowed right in and located (Y/N) quickly. He began heading over, just in time to see the Shyren girl hide her face. All he needed to hear was exactly what she had exclaimed: “That’s much too sinful an action to discuss in public!”

The Shyren girl wasn’t pure...and her friends were trying to encourage her to discuss her sinful ways with his angel...She was going to die as soon as he was done with the pervert boy. He turned and headed for the stairway, which was dark and secluded. As soon as he was safe, he teleported back to his sub basement.

The poor, delusional boy. Sans glanced around the room, completely unconcerned about the fact that he couldn’t see the little pervert. He lit up a cigarette and waited. Sure enough, as soon as he’d turned his back to the large cabinet in the corner, the doors flung open and Mike ran out, a heavy instrument in hand. Before Mike knew what was going on, his weapon had flown out of his hands and he was suspended in midair.

“Do you know what Medieval Polish people thought was a good punishment for sexual impropriety?” Sans asked calmly.

Mike’s face went pale. He was a history major focusing on medieval Europe. Or course he knew what Medieval Poles did to people convicted of sexual crimes. But what sexual crime had he committed? He’d barely ever kissed a girl since coming to the university, and there was no way the Father could know about the night his highschool sweetheart took advantage of his accidental drunken state...to be fair he’d consumed so much alcohol, thinking it was lemonade, that he couldn’t even get a reaction from his body, so nothing much happened, but he’d never quite gotten over what might have happened.

Still. Mike knew what was about to happen, now. “Look, I don’t know what you think I did, or with whom, but you’re fucking crazy if you think those kinds of punishments are necessary or appropriate in the modern world.”

“You know exactly what you did to my pure angel, and you’re going to pay the goddamn price!” Sans flung the boy up into the air, slamming him against the ceiling. Mike coughed a small spray of blood. That was a punctured lung...Sans lowered Mike to the ground, more gently than he’d slammed Mike into the ceiling, but far from delicately.

Mike found his vision swimming as Sans turned and began slowly approaching him. He couldn’t get a full breath, and he kept coughing up blood. Sans kicked him in the gut and sent him flying across the room. Mike blacked out for a moment, and when he came to, Sans had changed into old clothes, the sleeve of his shirt rolled up, and a butcher’s apron.

“I see you’ve rejoined the waking world.” Sans emphasized his observation by yanking on a strap at Mike’s ankles, and Mike realized he was on the butcher’s table, which had been modified with restraints. And his clothes were missing.

“What the fuck...what are you about to do to me?” Whatever it was, was going to be far more terrifying than the medieval Polish practice of public castration, that was for damn sure.

“The crimes you have committed require a more...lasting...punishment to save your soul, I’m afraid. Assuming there is any soul left to save, that is…” Sans held up a hand and snapped the edge of the rubber cleaning glove he was now wearing. “Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll die of pain long before I even get to the point of taking away your manhood. After all, it’s my first time doing this…”

Mike began thrashing against his restraints, but all he got for his struggles was a broken wrist.

“Oh, do stop making that annoying noise of yours.” Sans picked up a knife and a pair of tongs. He reached into Mike’s mouth with the tongs and grabbed his tongue, pulling it out with a firm yank. “For the crime of sweet talking my innocent angel into impurity, your sinful tongue will become food for a shelter dog.” With a swift motion, Sans cut out Mike’s tongue and dropped it into a marked bin. Mike began to gurgle and choke on the blood, unable to scream for help anymore. “For the crime of allowing my sweet girl to tell you her deepest secrets, and using that information for your own perverted gains, your ears will be burnt on a pyre.” And again, a swift motion on either side of Mike’s head and his ears went into another bin. “For touching her with sinful hands, those hands will be crushed.” And Sans used a large, heavy meat tenderizing mallet to pound the bones in Mike’s hands to a point where he would have needed them to be amputated, if he were to survive. “For poisoning her mind with filth, rubbish, and excrement, your intestines will become the ropes that bind your body for display.” Mike was beginning to fade out of reality as Sans began opening his abdomen. “And finally, for perversion, for what you intended to do to my pure angel, for the thoughts you had regarding her, for the fantasies of what you would do to her virtue, your genitals…” Mike was gone before Sans finished his sentence.

Sans stuffed Mike’s own severed penis and testicles into his sinful mouth before binding his dead body with his intestines, as promised. He teleported to a building on the university campus which he knew would be empty at this hour of the evening, and hung him from the edge of the roof with a sign hanging from his ankles, a warning written in Mike’s own blood: “PERVERTS BE WARNED.”

Sans teleported back to his “butcher shop” and burned the ears, then teleported with the tongue to the local animal shelter and tossed the tongue to a hungry dog. He teleported once more to the butcher shop and tossed his clothes and apron into the washing machine he’d installed down there, proceeding to clean up his mess, a bottle of whiskey in hand. He’d deal with the Shyren bitch another day...he’d had enough fun for one night.


	12. Drunken Cravings

How long has he been drinking? Everything seemed to be teetering all around him as he sat in his bedroom chair, thinking. With a mind completely intoxicated by the whiskey he began to think of things, most of which that pertained to his sweet little angel. 

_‘What if she met someone at the formal?’_

No, his angel wouldn’t just go with the first random person she met, (Y/n) was too pure for that.

_‘You used to do that too, remember?’_

He got up from the chair, tilting slightly to his side in a drunken haze. It was true, in the past all he had to do was say the right words that any girl would want to hear when they were either drunk or sober. She was no doubt in a state right now, an easy target for anyone who wanted to take advantage of her. 

_‘They’re probably with her right now, ruining her….breaking her.’_

The bottle of whiskey began to crack in Sans tightening grip, images of men or women touching his precious angel ran rampant through his mind. No, he wasn’t going to allow this to happen. In the blink of an eye he teleported into a dorm, feeling nausea due to how much of the whiskey he had already consumed. He hobbled his way to one of the doors, striking it lucky that he had chosen the correct room and not having opened the shyren’s room or the bathroom.

Though the current lilac color on his cheekbones only darkened at the sight that greeted him.

(Y/n) laid in her bed, sound asleep as he walked closer. Her back laid against the bed, head turned to the side and exposing the pristine flesh of her neck, the pajama top exposing her chest slightly with her entire body hidden beneath a thin sheet. It was almost like she was teasing him in her sleep, tempting him to taste from untainted fruit.

And in his state who was he to say no.

Sans slowly crawled onto the bed, hovering over the girl and bringing a hand to touch the soft flesh of her cheek. “Look at you-” Sans mumbled as his hand began to slowly travel further away from her face “-I bet you enjoy doing this to me, tempting me with your innocence.” He leaned his head down to her neck, deeply inhaling her scent as his hand stilled once it reached her breast. “I would just love to show you though, how much you’ve tortured me-” he gave the breast a slight squeeze, feeling how soft it was and earning a slight moan from the unconscious girl. “- and how much you mean to me.” a glowing, lavender tongue slipped out of his mouth, lathing up the girl’s neck to taste the flesh. With the sheet still on the girl Sans managed to push her legs apart so that he could lay in between them, the tent in his pants now pressing against her….no, he shouldn’t be doing this.

_‘...but you want her, right?’_

He let out a low growl, turning the girl’s head so that he could kiss her. His tongue slipped into her mouth, exploring every inch and savoring the flavor that was mixed in with her saliva. He ground his hips slightly, wanting to create some friction between him and (Y/n) as his hand continued to grope her breast and feeling the heat of her chubby body against his bones. 

 

“(Y/n), are you in here? You left the party kind of early.”

Sans raised his head, turning to look at the door as the handle began to jiggle. Damn that shyren, she just had to arrive back right at that moment. He quickly got off the human female, grabbing something blindly before teleporting out of that room and back to his home.

Sans stilled for a moment before keeling over and vomiting. His mind was still too hazy to make out a safe path up the stairs or anywhere else, so he only dropped onto the sofa and fell asleep.

~*****~

Sans growled out against the cushion as the rays of light began peeking through his window. For once he wasn’t in the mood to get up, especially after drinking all of the whiskey last night. He turned to face away from the blinding light of day beaming in from his window, nuzzling into the fabric beneath and inhaling the scent of vanilla and lilacs.

He froze, his one eye opened widely, he doesn’t have anything that contained such a scent.

Sans slowly sat up, staring at the black sweater he had been apparently cuddling in his drunken slumber. He tried to think as to where the hell the sweater came from, piecing together bits and pieces of his memories from last night. He could remember getting drunk, and teleporting to….oh no. Sans lifted the sweater, bringing it closer to him as realization finally dawned on him. In a drunken stupor he had not only molested someone that trusted him, but stolen from them as well. 

Rather than being shocked, Sans slowly brought the collar of the sweater closer to his face and took a deep inhale of the scent. It was almost like taking in a drug, a small amount that would only provide him with that high until he got the full dose. Before he could lay back down and bask in the scent, Sans felt something drop out of the sweater and onto his lap. He pulled away from the sweater to see what it was, only for his eye to completely disappear from its socket.

On his lap was lace panties.

What a little temptress...Sans picked up the delicate lace underthings and examined them. Barely big enough to cover her plump little ass, and barely opaque enough to conceal what it did cover. The lace was fairly new - it was soft enough that it must have been washed once or twice, but still stiff enough that it had obviously only been worn once. Sans held the panties close to his face. Her scent...the delicate scent of a woman yet untouched.

The door opened, and (Y/N) stood there.

“Father?” She asked timidly, her face turning bright red.

Before the girl could leave, Sans got up and crossed the room, taking her by the wrist and swinging her into the room, closing the door behind her. He pressed her against the railing of the stairwell that lead up to the bedroom, study, and second bathroom. “How did you find out where I live, my dear?”

“I...I asked the chapel secretary…” The girl seemed to be frightened, now. It turned Sans on a little to see her fear grow as she felt his erection growing against her leg.

“And, for whom were you wearing those panties last night, child?”

The girl took a deep breath to steady herself. “I-I came to confess...I was going to be taken in by the boy I was seeing, but I thought better of it…”

Sans nodded solemnly. “For whom should you have been wearing them?”

The girl closed her eyes. “For the person I belong to…”

“To whom do you belong…?”

“T-To...you…”

“Indeed.” Sans pressed himself against the girl’s soft body and ran his hand down the side of her face and along the line of buttons down the front of her blouse. It didn’t take much pressure to release the buttons, revealing the matching bra to the very panties he held in his other hand. “Perhaps I should punish you for thinking of giving yourself to another man?”

The girl shuddered, but nodded.

And Sans jolted back to reality, the lace panties on his face and his hand covered in a glowing lilac-coloured goo. “God FUCKING dammit!” Sans raged out, throwing the panties and a pillow across the room, flinging the recently expelled fluids along with them. He stared at his lap. He hadn’t even noticed himself unzip his pants. But more importantly, he hadn’t gotten the girl undressed in his fantasy before he soiled himself! He was going to have to work on his endurance...it wouldn’t do to disappoint his little angel of temptation, after all…


	13. Bronze and Steam

You shuddered while walking to your next class, still feeling sick to your stomach as two officers walked closely beside you. When you had gotten back to the dorm you went straight to bed, planning on taking a bath in the morning. 

Dreaming of the priest you confess your sins to and screwing him wasn’t exactly what you wanted to dream about. 

You were glad Maria had arrived and woke you up before you could do...anything. You were not against monster human relationships, but you didn’t exactly want to get laid by someone you barely knew - besides, he’s a priest! Then there was the realization that you not only had clothes missing from your hamper, but you tasted whiskey in your mouth. You felt like someone had basically violated your sanctum during the night. Then there was the police that came to your dorm, informing you of the worst news yet. 

Mike was killed.

Students had pointed out that you were close and so they were now keeping a close eye on you. You’ve only learned of how he was found, the images swirling in your mind like a twisted masterpiece. You looked up to see Father Sans had just arrived, parking his vehicle in the usual lot next to the chapel. You paused briefly before continuing to go to you next class. You just were not up to a confession today.

Especially when you dreamt about being boned by a skeleton.

~Maria’s Perspective~

The chapel was so much more intimidating when approached alone...when there was no service going on inside. It was nearly deserted right now...A few students had passed, going in and out and doing their business, noticing how odd she was acting. Maria finally worked up the courage to go inside. It felt like hours, but it had only been...an hour and fifteen minutes, Maria realized, as she glanced at her phone to make sure it was silenced. It would be dreadfully embarrassing if it rang while she was inside the church, after all…

Maria decided not to think about it. As soon as someone opened the door to leave the chapel, she darted inside, nearly knocking them over in the process. She didn’t look back, she had to find the priest before she chickened out. Again. It had now been two weeks since Mike was found, and the police were still monitoring those who had been close to him. (Y/N) still had police escort to and from her classes, and she almost never left her room any more. Maria was worried, but that wasn’t the only thing on her mind right now.

“Ah, hello my child. Are you looking for me?” Maria yelped slightly, then turned to see Father Sans standing behind her.

“Ah, umm, h-hello. I was wondering...I was wondering if you might have time for a...private conversation.” Maria cursed herself for stuttering like this. She shouldn’t be so nervous. The Father was an impartial party to all this, he was there to help her…

“Of course, my child. Would you prefer to speak in the confessional, or in my office? Whichever location, I’m sworn to confidentiality and impartiality. You are safe with me.”

Maria nodded. “Umm...your office, if it’s not a bother…”

The Father gestured towards a hallway. “This way.” He said warmly as he lead Maria towards his office.

As soon as they had sat down, Father Sans invited Maria to tell him whatever was on her mind.

“Well, you see, I understand that the debate over same sex unions has been...kind of put on the back burner since Monsters arrived on the surface. It’s not like everybody is OK with them, but the church doesn’t really… care much anymore. It’s all about monsters and humans now…”

“My child, are you finding yourself attracted to a human?”

“Umm, y-yes, Father...A...a human female…”

“I see.” Father Sans leaned back in his chair. “And since same sex unions aren’t officially sanctioned, and this is an attraction to a human on top of that, you’ve come seeking my advice?”

“Yes, Father…”

“Who is the young lady you’ve had your eye on?”

“My...roommate…(Y/N).”

Maria didn’t have time to scream before she was unconscious.

~~Gaster!Sans’s Perspective~~

“A human female.”

Sans’s eye flared for a moment. Yes, he recognized her now, the Shyren sharing a room with his Angel of Temptation. He kept the conversation going only long enough to confirm his suspicions before he lunged. The Shyren girl went limp in the chair after a single blow. The office door was locked, obviously...Sans picked her up and teleported to his butcher shop. There was a door in the back wall which lead to a large chamber with a fully functional replica of a bronze bull inside. A pit underneath would serve as a furnace to heat the bull. Maria was beginning to regain her senses.

“The Bronze Bull.” Sans began to speak as Maria came to. “Also called the Brazen Bull or the Sicilian Bull. A condemned man would be locked inside, a fire lit beneath it, and as the condemned roasted to death, his dying screams would be converted to a sound like the bellowing of a bull. It was beautiful in its immense cruelty. Though it still pales in comparison to what I did to that Pervert, Mike.”

Maria’s eyes widened. She tried to stutter something, but Sans locked her in the bull before she found the words she was searching for. The furnace was a gas furnace, and Sans lit it with his cigarette before turning it all the way up. Flames licked up the sides of the bull, and very shortly, the bull began its melodious bellowing. The bull even began to rock a bit as Maria fought for an escape. Poor girl, Sans thought to himself. Shyrens are water monsters…

The girl didn’t last long inside the bull. Sans let the furnace run for a while after the bellowing and rocking stopped, to make sure she was dead. He shut off the furnace and waited for the bull to cool. The whole time, he was sitting in a chair reading his bible. After several hours, the bull cooled and Sans opened it carefully.

Ah, but the silver, green, and blue shades of the dust inside were beautiful. The colours of the ocean. It couldn’t go to waste...Sans collected it in a glass jar and admired it for a time. He teleported back to his office with the jar and left calmly. The chapel was mostly deserted still, it was evening by now, after all. Sans calmly got into his car and drove over to a place he knew of that made art supplies.

“Evening, Father!” The owner of the store waved as Sans entered.

“Evening. Say, I have something I’d like made into chalks or pastels for the university art program. Think you can do it?” Sans held up the jar.

“Oh, that is pretty. Give me a week to see what I can do for ya. I’m pretty sure it’ll make a nice set of pastels. But it’ll cost.”

“I’ll pay whatever it takes. Remember our business deal, though - ask me no questions and I will tell you no lies.” Sans’s eye glowed.

“As always, old buddy.”

A week later the director of the art department received a packet on her doorstep. “Custom chalk kindly donated by a former student.” was all the envelope said.

And while no one ever found out what happened to Maria, the rumor mill was working full force - pretty much everyone agreed she had also been brutally murdered. Theories flew regarding how it happened. (Y/N) was now under 24 hour surveillance.

And that little temptress still hadn’t come to confession...Sans was going to have to punish her for missing so many appointments.


	14. Freezer Burn

“Thank you for coming here Terry, I just don’t know what to do any more.” You moved aside, allowing your cousin to walk into the dorm and make himself at home. You had become depressed over the death of your boyfriend and friend, having a familiar face come to see you almost brightened the day…though only slightly. You still avoided the chapel, still not feeling up to confession even though it had been at least two months already.

The mural the art class created of the deceased looked rather lovely, especially with the new chalk they had used.

“Hey, I’d do anything for family and I know you’ve been having it rough…. Everyone saw the news (Y/n), I’m really sorry.” you choked back a sob, remembering how Mike was found and not even sure you wanted to know how they’ll find Maria. Terry pulled you into a hug, rubbing your back in an attempt to comfort you. “Who goes and does this type of thing Terry and why are they only targeting those near me?” you felt Terry tighten his grip on you “I don’t know…..but how about we try not to think about that and have a movie night? Like how we used to when you visit me.” 

It didn’t take much more prompting than that, you quickly pulled away in excitement and ran to your room.

“I’ll get a couple of horror movies out!” You yelled out while looking through your shelf for some good choices. “Alright, I’ll swing by the store and pick up a few snacks then.” and with that Terry left the dorm. ‘Maybe I should take a bath.’ you thought while bringing your choices out and dropping them onto the sofa ‘He has a key so I don’t really have to worry about letting him in.’ you went back to your room and looked through your clean clothes, picking out the fleece wear and taking them into the bathroom with you.

 

~~Gaster!Sans perspective~~

It wasn't enough. No matter how many timelines Sans saw, it was just not enough. He wanted more, like a drug he needed more. But at the same time, he reminded himself of who he is now and the vows he took. With a frustrated sigh he set down the latest project he had been working on. It wasn't just that he was alone, it was also the fact that none of what had occurred in those timelines was playing out in the current one he was in. She was even starting to shut herself away from him. In a moment of rage, he took the glass off his desk and threw it against the wall.

Then a thought crept its way into his mind.

"What if...what if there's someone else?", Sans raked his hand over his head, his fingertips catching the jagged edges of the cracks that ran along the top. She wouldn't confide with someone else, she had him. Anyone else could easily deprave and corrupt her, moving her on a darker path and even further away from him. There were so many unscrupulous people out there, both human and monster, that would stoop so low as to committing such actions. The thoughts of someone doing such things, speaking such words or even touching her, made him even more furious. “I need to see her, I need to know that she's alright”, he checked the time, noting that (y/n) should be asleep and making it easier to teleport into her dorm without being noticed.

He didn't expect her dorm room to still be lit when he teleported in there. For a minute Sans began to panic, believing he had been caught. He let out a sigh of relief when he didn't see (y/n) in the room. His breathing hitched though when he realized where she actually was.

“Is that you Terry? I'm in the shower right now so you can chill and watch tv if you want.”

From across the small hall in the dorm the sound of rushing water could be heard. Sans could feel himself stiffen as thoughts ran rampant through his head. He wanted to know who this Terry was, but he also felt an all too familiar urge overtake him. He silently walked over to the door and gently opened it so that he could peer into the steam filled room without being noticed. There she was, standing beneath the rushing waters and hidden behind curtains that blurred her image. Sans felt the pulse of his magic quicken through every bone, his breath catching in his chest. He had forgotten all about who Terry was as his hand moved, unbidden and mostly unnoticed, to the zipper on the front of his black pants.

He was just about to lower the fly when a hand latched onto his arm, quickly turning him to face a tall human male with dark hair. “You've got five seconds to tell me who the fuck you are and what the hell you're doing here before I kick your ass.”

“I could ask you the same thing.” Sans growled, his eye glowing as he flung the man to the ceiling, slowing so as to avoid making enough noise to disturb y/n. He glanced toward the bathroom as he heard the curtain move, but the water didn't stop running. He watched through the cracked open door as (y/n) had only reached through the curtain long enough to grab her razor off the back of the toilet. “I'm taking this somewhere a little more private, before we disturb (y/n).” Sans and his captive teleported away, appearing again inside the walk-in freezer in the University kitchen. “Now, tell me who you are and how you know (y/n).”

“I don't have to tell you anything, you fucking pervert.” The man, still suspended in the air, spat at Sans. The ball of saliva and mucus landed on the bottom of his right eye socket, dripping inside as it slid down his cheek. Sans wiped it away, flinging the disgusting mess to the floor. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped away the remainder of the drips.

“You shouldn't have done that.” Sans put his handkerchief back in his pocket, his body glowing lavender as his magic flared up to match his simmering rage. “You're gonna have a BAD TIME.”

The young man suddenly flew across the freezer and slammed into a shelf full of bagged snow peas. Sans walked over slowly as the man rolled over. “My name's Terry.” He smirked, the pain quickly becoming evident on his face in the process. “And you're going to learn not to mess with (y/n)!”

“I think you're the one that's been messing around, kid.” Sans stopped a few feet away from Terry.

“You're about to need an ice pack, buddy.” Terry pulled himself to a standing position and threw a bag of peas at Sans, who stepped to the side and dodged the frozen produce.

“Nah, I'm not a fan of frozen veg.” His eye glowed as he flung Terry across the freezer again. An audible crack echoed through the freezer as Terry slammed into the heavy-duty freezer doors. Terry gasped in pain, the wind quickly knocked out of him. When his body landed on the floor he coughed and grunted, flecks of blood spattering on the floor along with spittle. “Now, let's try this one more time Terry. How does a little FUCKWIT like YOU know (y/n)?”

“She's my cousin, you bonehead!” Terry coughed again, a ball of blood coming up.

“That's a lie!” Sans kicked Terry, causing him to spit up another ball of blood. “And also a punctured lung.” Terry flew up into the air and slammed right back into the ground, another audible crack resounding through the small space. “And a broken spine. Shall we continue?”

“They'll find me in here.” Terry gasped, struggling for air after being slammed with so much force. “And they'll know it was you. A failed, perverted priest who likes peeping at the female students in the shower!”

“I don't believe they will, Terry.” Sans wandered over to the controls for the walk-in freezer. “The University staff has the pass code to these things, for emergency purposes, y'know. You'll be getting very sleepy soon, especially after losing so much blood.” Sans cranked the temperature down as far as it would go. “Of course, being a skeleton, I'm not susceptible to these things.”

“They'll never rule it suicide.” Terry's eyes glinted. “I couldn't have broken my own back and ribs.”

“Now, now, Terry, I'm not about to tell you my plan like some common Bond villain.” Sans gave a wicked smile as his eye glinted, insanity evident on his face.


	15. Wishful Fantasies

The next morning, (y/n) wandered into the chapel, her eyes red and face worried. She hadn’t even waited for her police escort to arrive, she was so distraught.

Sans, upon noticing that someone had entered and who it was, looked up from his book with concern “My child, what seems to be troubling you?”.

“M-My cousin Terry...he and I always do snacks and a movie on Friday nights. Last night, he went out to get some snacks, but he never s-showed up. I'm so worried.”

Sans paused, his breath hitching at this newly obtained information. 'Her cousin...?' Finally he gathered himself. “Have you tried calling him, my dear?”

“Yes, and I went to his dorm. His roommate Jordan said he left last night, and said he was on his way to see me, but he hasn't seen Terry since.”

“I'm sure he will turn up eventually. Try not to worry about it until then.”

(Y/n) nodded sadly. “I should go call my aunt. Maybe he got sick and had to go home for the weekend.”

“Perhaps.” Sans watched as y/n wandered back out the door. As soon as the chapel was empty again, he threw the book down to the ground, internally screaming 'FUCK, fuck, fuck! I killed her cousin!' He grabbed at his skull, fingers scrabbling to pull at hair that wasn't there. He quickly took in a few deep breaths to calm himself, dragging one hand down his face. His mind quickly began to rationalize that what he had done was right, that her cousin would've corrupted her in some way. Sans had heard stories and seen articles about cousins who became too close, viewing this as a possible outcome Terry would've enacted such things onto his little angel if he had not been there. Sans leaned his head back in his chair and took one more heavy breath into his nonexistent lungs “Soon...”, he muttered as he slowly closed his eyes “I will keep you safe soon.”

A week had passed before the police finally found Terry's body broken, beaten and, somehow, frozen to death in the woods despite the unseasonably warm temperatures. Sans had been meticulous in cleaning up the freezer and had given his clothes to Woshua to clean – leaving no trace of Terry's blood on him.

Sans tossed the newspaper to the side as someone knocked on his office door. “Come in.” He leapt upright, feet falling off the desk upon seeing (y/n) walked in, her face tear-streaked. “My child, what happened?” Sans glanced at the newspaper. “Ah, today's headline...was that your cousin?”

(y/n) slowly nodded, speechless.

Sans rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. “I'm so sorry my child, how can I help?”

When she found her voice, (y/n) choked out “I think I need to leave the University. Too many terrible things have been happening lately.”

Sans couldn't help but tighten his grip on the girls chubby form. “I think this is the best place for you. You've told me that Terry was like a brother to you, the only member of your family that you could truly trust. Where would you go if you left the University?”

(Y/n) gripped Sans's shirt, sniffling. “But I don't know what to do now... With Terry dead...I don't have anyone.” Sans paused as (y/n) pulled away from him, but to only pull a Kleenex out from her pocket to blow her nose. “Anyone except you, Father. You're the only other person I can confide in, now.”

“Then trust me, my dear. Just hold on a little longer. I promise things will get better. For now, you should go back to your dorm and give yourself time to pray and to grieve. But I want you to check in with me daily so I can be sure you're well, alright?”

(Y/n) nodded and turned to leave. As soon as he was sure (y/n) was gone, he sighed heavily and glanced down at the bulge in his trousers. He opened his door only long enough to hang his “The Father is Studying” sign before closing it and locking both the handle and the chain. He thumped down onto the couch, trousers slid down past his hips. He sighed as he slid his boxer shorts off his growing erection. Without trying, his mind went to how he wanted that interaction to have gone.

_(Y/n) looked up from where she had been sobbing into Sans's shirt. “You're the only one I can confide in, now.”_

_“Everything will be alright, my child. I'll keep you safe for as long as you need me.”_

_“Thank you Father...how can I ever repay your kindness?”_

_Sans smirked to himself. “How far are you willing to go to repay me my dear?”_

_“I would pledge myself to you for the rest of my natural life.”_

_“Do you mean that?”_

_“Yes.”_

_Sans took (y/n)'s face in his hand. “In any way that I require?”_

_(Y/n)'s eyes glinted with slight fear, but also longing. “W-What do you mean, Father?”_

_Sans took her hand and pressed it to the bulge in his pants. “Do you understand what I need now?”_

_(Y/n) blushed. “I... I'm inexperienced...”_

_“I'll teach you then, all you have to do is what I tell you.” Sans pulled (y/n) into a deep kiss as he locked the door. He then picked her up and half carried, half pushed her onto the couch, her blouse coming unbuttoned slightly. Her breath hitched as he started nibbling the exposed part of her shoulder. He pulled his shirt off and undid his belt, then guided (y/n)'s hand to his fly. “Unfasten it.”_

_(Y/n)'s hands fumbled slightly, but soon the pants fell away and Sans stood up. “Take the underwear down, now.” (Y/n) nervously pulled the underwear down. Sans took both her hands and guided them to his translucent dick._

_“I've, uh, n-never done this before...” Y/n hesitated._

_“You did say you would do anything I required, did you not?”_

_“I...I did...”_

_“Then just follow my lead. Touch it gently.” He shuddered at the sensation of her warm, soft hands wrapped around his member, his bones clacking together in the process._

_“Do they...all look like this?” Y/n's hands glided over the lavender shaft, her thumb gently caressing the deep purple head as she looked at it in curiosity._

_“No, but you don't have to worry about any other except mine.” Sans caressed her hair, then grabbed the back of her head. “Now, open your mouth.” upon doing as told He pushed her down into his crotch, groaning as her mouth took him in. When she began to cough he eased off a little. “You'll get used to it, don't worry.” He groaned even more while pushing her head down a little further. “Use your tongue...Yes, just like that. Keep going.” He quietly encouraged while guiding her through the blowjob, watching her head bob for a few minutes before letting her back up to breath._

_“Take off your blouse.”_

_(Y/n) hesitated, so Sans quickly yanked the blouse off, pulling buttons right off it in the process. “When I give you an order, you'll follow. I'm teaching you how to do this, but you've got to be willing to learn. Now, stand up and get that skirt off”, (Y/n) did as she was told, and the skirt fell to the floor. There she nervously stood in front of Sans, wearing nothing more than her black satin panties, a black lace bra, and thigh-high nylon stockings. “Interesting choice of undergarments for such a 'pure' girl.” Sans flicked his finger in (y/n)'s direction. “Bra. Off.” Y/n slowly unclasped the bra and let it fall to the floor. Sans pulled her close, his hands sliding over her waist and breasts, squeezing and caressing every soft fold. It was a far more sensual experience than he'd had in the past...every part of her was so soft and warm. Even her breasts were softer than he'd experienced before. He cupped a hand under her ass and squeezed, making her jump slightly. It was both firm and, as the rest of her body was, so gloriously soft. He pressed himself against her, causing her to fall over back onto the couch. Even the fall was sensual as Sans landed on top of this beautiful, soft woman._

_He was definitely a fan of chubby girls from this day forward._

_He continued caressing (y/n)'s body even more, occasionally biting and nibbling every inch of flesh he could find. His hands traveled down to her thighs, slowly edging himself between them. (Y/n) gasped lightly as Sans pushed her panties aside far enough to touch her underneath. He slowly worked a finger between the folds, touching her clit._

_“I-I'm scared.”_

_Sans smiled. “Don't worry my dear. I promise I'm quite talented at what I do.” He removed his hand and worked (y/n)'s panties down over her round hips and pulled them off. He pulled (y/n) into position, quickly pressing his mouth to hers as he parted her folds with his thumbs and entered her slippery pussy. She made a startled noise and scrunched her face. Sans let the kiss go and stroked her hair gently. “It's OK my dear, It was just your hymen. Did it hurt?”_

_“I-It startled me.” (Y/n) made a face as she squirmed slightly “It's not painful as much as it's uncomfortable.”_

_“You'll get used to it.”_

_Y/n frowned slightly “Can...can you...could I get pregnant?”_

_Sans chuckled lightly at the question “No, I can't get a human pregnant”, before another word could escape from her lips she quickly gasped as Sans slid out part way and thrusted forcefully back in. “But, it'll still be a fun ride”, he quickly thrusted again, earning another surprised gasp from (Y/n). Once Sans started, it wasn't long before he released inside (y/n). “Gah..oh fuck...it's been a while...”_

Sans panted slightly as he looked down at the glowing mess he'd just made. With his fantasy cut short, he reached for the box of tissues on the end table. He made note to make sure he didn't embarrass himself like that in real life again.


	16. Unexpected Call

It had only taken two weeks after your last meeting with Father Sans for you to decide to do the opposite of what he asked. You went back to avoiding him, but with the intention of protecting your friends rather than endangering them further. It was an officer that had come in during the week that asked if you wished to be put in the witness protection program. Whoever had killed Mike and Maria had also murdered other students from the university, ones that had demeaned you. 

Knowing that someone was out there and killing those you loved as well as those who were just complete pricks was just creepy.

You decided it was the best option and agreed to it. It would at least give you a new life to live from this nightmare. You had just finished packing up another box when your cell began to ring. You looked to see whose number it was, eyes widening in surprise. You swiped the screen before bringing the phone to your ear.

“...Adam?”

 

~~Gaster!Sans Perspective~~

Most of the student body avoided Sans as he walked passed them. Though he looked calm on the outside he seemed to have an air of anger around him. They would be right, Sans was extremely pissed. His little angel was beginning to ignore him again, avoiding him for two weeks, and he wanted to know why. He made his way to the girls dorm, ignoring the looks he was given, and stopped when he arrived at the door of his little temptress. Sans was about to knock when he heard (Y/n) on the other side speaking to someone.

“No Adam, you have no idea what you put me through that day.”

Adam, wasn’t that the name of her ex? Why was he calling her now?....And what the hell was she even doing talking with him?

“Oh, so you want to explain yourself…..fine, look just tell me where you want to meet? The campus parking lot on Sunday….just text me when you’re there and I’ll go.”

That little bastard wanted to see her again? Even after what he had put her through? What made Sans even more pissed was the fact that she willingly agreed to do so. He would have to figure out a much harsher punishment for her, but he will need to deal with the last remnant of her pain. He decided to refrain from speaking with (Y/n) for today, walking away from the dorm and back to the chapel.

He was going to have a big day on Sunday after all and he needed to look his best for it.


	17. The First Sinner

Adam had waited an exceedingly long time for this moment, preparing himself both physically and mentally. He knew that (Y/n) probably hated his guts right now and probably didn’t want anything to do with him or hear what he had to say. Adam couldn’t even blame her if she had moved on with someone else in her life. He gripped the box in his coat pocket tightly, feeling as though it was the one thing that gave him hope that she would forgive him. 

 

Adam stood in the parking lot, the morning air still crisp and the cold nipping at the exposed flesh of his face and hands. He took out his cell phone and began typing a message, only having enough time for a short message to be sent out before he was startled by a voice from behind.

 

“It’s a bit early for you to be wandering around the parking lot here, though something tells me that you’re not a student.”

 

Adam nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of the voice, turning around quickly to find a skeletal monster standing behind him. “Oh, uh, I guess you could say that I’m not. Though I do know someone from here...” the monster said nothing as it took a long drag from the cigarette that seemed to dangle from its mouth, a single eye staring back at him as if trying to burn a hole through his very being. “So I guess you work here on the campus grounds.” Adam mentally smacked himself, of course this monster worked on the campus. It was wearing the uniform of a priest for crying out loud.

 

Seemingly unfazed by the stupidity of the comment, the monster gave a response “Indeed I do, I am the priest of the chapel…..well, soon to be former priest.” the skeletal monster then held its hand out towards Adam “The name is Sans child, and you are?” Adam looked at the hand hesitantly before slowly grasping it in his own. “I’m Adam sir.” he nearly winced as Sans hand seemingly tightened its grip, giving a tug and quickly pulling his out of the skeletons grasp. “Heheh, y-you got quite a grip on you sir.” It unnerved him a bit to watch the grin on Sans face widen slightly, not knowing how it was possibly for him to be capable of doing so. 

 

“How about you follow me to the Chapel boy, it’s too cold out for humans.” Adam declined quickly, but Sans was already beside him and lightly pushing him forward towards the Chapel. He didn’t even have enough time to pick up his journal that had fell out of his coat in the process.

“I really don’t think this is necessary Father. The cold isn’t even a bother.”

 

“Please, I insist.”

 

Adam couldn’t help but note the strange tone that the father had in his voice while being ushered into the Chapel. It almost sounded like there was an air of hate to it. “I’m sorry father, but I really must leave. I’m supposed to be meeting someone.” Adam brushed passed the priest and went for the door only to find it locked. “I already know who it is you’re waiting for boy.” Adam could feel his skin crawl as he slowly turned to face the priest. “You think you can simply take her away from me and after how you left her? Broken and feeling as though she is suffering for sins she hasn’t even committed?” Adam yelped as Father Sans grabbed the collar of his shirt and quickly threw him into the aisle. “I was the one who was there for her! I was the one who protected my angel, NOT YOU!” Adam shrunk back, his eyes now open wide in fear. “W-What are you- GAH!” he felt a sharp tug at his chest before seeing a cyan heart covered in lavender-like aura float out of his chest. He quickly shifted his gaze back to the Father whose single eye now flared with the same color in an almost threatening manner.

 

_“(Y/n) is mine.”_


	18. Extinguish the Flame

“Hey, I’m waiting for you.” The text message glowed on the screen. You looked around the parking lot. He wasn’t there. Of fucking course! How stupid could you have been...as you turned to walk back up the hill to the girls’ dormitories so you could finish packing, you felt your foot kick something vaguely book-shaped.

A journal. In the fading light of sunset, you recognized the cover. It was Adam’s! He must have dropped it...but you had only taken ten minutes to get down here...he couldn’t have come and gone already. As soon as you’d gotten the message you’d finished up what you were doing and headed right down.

You picked up the book, and a loose page fell out. You picked that up, too, and noticed your name written on it. Feeling slightly uncomfortable with yourself, you read the page.

_“I probably could have handled it better than I did. I love (Y/N) so much...but I wanted to make sure I could provide for us before I proposed. I expected it to be a few weeks...but it took over a year for me to find steady work and move out of my parents’ house. She’s probably moved on by now...of course I never will. I love her. I hope she’ll forgive my idiocy and accept the offer to be my wife…”_

You weren’t sure what to make of it, but before you could gather your thoughts, you had a sudden urge to approach the chapel behind you. You couldn’t explain what it was...but something felt off. It was time to face your fears.

The chapel doors creaked open slowly, the darkened interior looking like a scene from a horror movie...candles were burning, but the electric lights were turned off. As you stepped in, the heavy outer doors slammed shut. You could have sworn you heard them lock, but you ignored it...at least until you passed the interior doors and they, too, slammed shut and clicked locked. You turned and tried to open the door nearest you, but your fear was confirmed...there was no way it would open. Heart pounding, you turned to the darkened aisle once more, and began making your way towards the altar. You made a conscious decision to see this through, to find the solution to the mystery, no matter what. Each step filled you with...determination.

As you reached the altar, the scenery shifted, and you felt yourself being pulled from your current location to an unfamiliar room. You glanced around, though you couldn’t see much in the dark. Suddenly, the lights flipped on. Momentarily blinded, you heard a familiar voice.

“Welcome, (Y/N). I’m so glad you could make it.”

“Father!” You looked around wildly, your eyes finally adjusting. Soon enough, you could make out strange scientific instruments and machines. Father Sans stood in a corner, his shirt half undone and a glass of amber alcohol in one hand. He was casually leaning against the wall, a cigarette dangling from his mouth.

“I’ve decided it is best to leave the priesthood, my dear. The Lord has a different calling for me, it seems.” Sans used his left hand to extinguish his cigarette in the ashtray on the hip-height table next to him. “Look behind you, I think you’ll be surprised at what I found in the parking lot back at the university.”

You turned slowly. “A-Adam?” He was beaten and bruised already, but still alive, thank god! He smiled weakly, clearly missing a few teeth.

“Heh. I’ve missed you, sweetpea.” Suddenly, Adam’s head thumped against the wall behind him and the ropes holding him against the wall strained.

“Do NOT call her by your silly, misleading, immoral pet names, sinner!” Sans’s shout was more of an unholy growl than intelligible words, but somehow also incredibly clear. His hand glowed Lavender with magic. 

“What are you doing?” You spun around to face Sans, then ran to Adam. “I’ll get you out, somehow. Don’t worry.” You fought back tears as you began to fumble with the ropes, but before you could make any progress, you felt your body being pulled away. You were utterly confused, there was no arms around you yet your body was being lifted into the air by an unknown force. You were then forced to look at the Father whose eye now appeared like a flame in his socket, the lavender glow flickering angrily.

“Child, my dear...this pervert has you brainwashed. What has he done to you? What has he said to you? Don’t you see what he is up to? He’ll just hurt you again…” Sans chided, almost gently, as you floated away, halfway between the floor and ceiling. “I’m sure you’re wondering where we are, let me explain. This room is part of a facility that was built for scientific research back when Monsters were still confined to the Underground. I figured, knowing that I shouldn’t show my face in human society again, at least for a time, after what I am about to do...even though it is for your own good, my dear...we could return to my old...haunting ground, you could say. We’ll live here, together, for the rest of your natural life…”

“I don’t want to spend my life with you!” You flailed about, trying to escape the magic that held you in the air.

“You’re still recovering from this sinner’s brainwashing, it’s all right, child. I’ll take care of that…”

“If *cough* there’s anyone that’s sinning here...it’s you!” You watched as the single glowing eye in Father Sans socket blaze angrily before he quickly turned away to look at Adam. “I never brainwashed her or *cough* meant to hurt her. You’re the one doing….the damage here!”

Adam went limp as he was torn away from the wall, the ropes fraying as they ripped their fasteners out of the stone . Dust filled the air, and Adam was on the other side of the room in less than a second. His eyes rolled back, but a moment later he regained his senses.

“I loved you, Y/N. I think he’s gonna kill us...me at the very least, but…” You hadn’t noticed that you’d run to him until you fell to your knees next to Adam’s limp body. He indicated to his right pants pocket. “There’s...something in there…” You fumbled before finally gripping the little box and pulling it out of Adam’s pocket, tears filling your eyes. You could hear Sans approaching behind you. “Open it.” You did, and pulled the ring out of the box immediately and put it on your finger. “If we get out of this...even if you don’t marry me, will you give me a second chance?”

“Yes.” You nodded. “We’ll work something out…”

Adam’s smile was the last thing you saw before a spray of blood showered you. Bones protruded from almost every inch of Adam’s mangled body, which was now suspended six feet in the air from massive bone spikes that emerged from the ground. His eyes were still open, and he still had a serene smile locked on you..

Your body went numb, and your mind refused to process. A hand grabbed your shoulder, and Sans’s voice filled your ears. “Now, my pet, we’ll have to have a... _talk_...about your disobedience…”


	19. Rip out the wings

It almost felt like some nightmare, the feeling of a familiar buzz when abruptly waking up now being evident. The atmosphere around you felt entirely different that what you had felt prior, had it all been some twisted dream?

 

When you’re mind finally came through its haze you were able to process the surrounding area. You expected to see yourself in your room, but you found yourself in an entirely different place once again. You got up from the bed and looked down to find the clothes you’d been wearing when you left were gone, in their place, a dress - or could it even be called a dress? It barely covered anything at all! - clung to your body in place of the sensible outfit you’d been wearing. It was made completely of sheer fabric, only having what looked like white patterns of flowers and butterflies covering your breasts and traveled down below your waist and on the edges.

A door at the other side of the room clicked open just as you realized you were on a large bed.

“Good morning, child, I see you’ve finally woke up. I was worried that my magic had been too much for you to handle during that little trip.”

No. Any voice but that one...You’re body went cold as memories of what you’d witnessed earlier flooded back into your mind. Sans approached you, looking up and down your form “I must remember to thank Muffet, she does such excellent work when it comes to a needle and thread.”

“Why are you doing this?”

 

“It is my true divine calling my dear.” Sans lifted his hand up, caressing your cheek and brushing away a stray tear with his thumb “To have found you, so I can care for you forever...help you never to stray again...my innocent angel…” 

“Divine? You call this divine? How did you ever become a priest? This isn’t the work of the lord, you aren’t a holy man...you aren’t even a monster!” you immediately slapped his hand away, ignoring the pain that came with the impact against his bones. “Monsters have souls, like humans do! YOU’RE A DEMON STRAIGHT FROM HELL!”

Though Sans was standing so close, you found yourself thrown to the floor by an unseen force. Before you were able to move, he was on top of you. His bony hands pressed you down by your shoulders, his sheer strength causing enough pain that you thought you might lose your arms if he kept it up.

“I’m a demon, am I? Then, let me show you what this demon is capable of...I was going to be merciful and allow you to enjoy this...but demons don’t show mercy, do they?”

Even as Sans let go of your shoulders, most of the pressure remained. You couldn’t move at all as he ripped the dress apart, beginning at the shoulders, shredding the lace sleeves, destroying the bodice. He bit your shoulders roughly, breaking the skin on the third bite and letting blood drip to the floor. You screamed in pain, only to get another bite on top of you left breast in response. He then lifted his head, blood now dripping down from his mouth “Scream as much as you want, no one will hear you...though I should warn you, every scream, every protest, adds more to your punishment.” You choked back a sob as you realized that an unfamiliar, firm shape was pressing into your thigh near where Sans was straddling you. This wasn’t what you wanted. This wasn’t how this was supposed to go. Please, God, if you’re out there, please make him stop...A sharp pain as Sans gripped your right hip caused you to cry out again. Without warning, you had shot up to a standing position, back against a wall and arms raised above your head. Sans only needed a moment to bind your hands to the roped that hung from the hook above you. He tore at the remains of the dress, and now the transparent skirt was in pieces on the floor. You hadn’t had panties on underneath it, apparently, though you knew you had them on when you left the dormitories. Sans’s own clothes were off before you knew it, his lavender manhood already at attention...and something told you it wasn’t going to fit easily…

Sans took your chin in his hand. “You’ve been avoiding me…” You felt a pulse against your leg...was it getting bigger?! “You’ve lied to me…” another pulse...oh God, it was! “You allowed your ‘friends’ to poison your mind against me…” Sans continued listing off a myriad of perceived sins. He took something down from the wall and stepped back. Without warning, a sharp slap rang out, and you yelped at the unexpected pain of slightly frayed paracord against naked flesh. “Every time you yell or protest, the punishment gets worse...it’s in your hands now, slut!” You opened one eye...and again cried out as the handmade flogger made contact with the exposed flesh of your breasts. This time, you saw it grow...it was definitely not going to fit...but somehow, you knew he was going to find a way...you squirmed, trying to avoid the swing you saw coming your way, but you only managed to twist yourself around, causing the flogger to hit you sharply on the ass. Another swing immediately after was aimed such that the tails of the flogger curled between your legs, slapping painfully against your naked pussy.

“Please stop…” maybe, even if begging didn’t make him stop...Maybe he would get angry enough to beat you to death before he had a chance to desecrate your virginity…

Sans approached, dropping the flogger. He curled one hand around your neck and the other traveled down your body, pressing your plump form closer to his bones, and began exploring between your legs. “Ah, is that...an untouched pussy I detect? So, you have saved yourself for me.” He flipped you back around and pressed you against the wall. “This will be fun, then...I haven’t had an opportunity to relieve a slut of her virtue in a long, long time…”

Panic set in. There was no way it would fit. That thing was the size of a small child’s leg. Sans calmly lifted both of your legs, the head of the strange member now pressing against your entrance as he had you bracing against the wall, and…

Humans are not supposed to make the kinds of noises that tore from your throat as he forced his way into you, every inch slowly slipping in as if to make sure you felt every bit of him. “You’re so tight, it feels...so good.” Sans groaned out as he immediately began to thrust in a fast pace, not giving any time for your body to adjust to the girth. All you could do was scream, cry, and, eventually, gasp for breath as he violated you. Each time his member entered it was like searing heat, every pull literally scraping against every single nerve. Your vision faded, but unconsciousness did not relieve you of your senses...you remained fully aware of every violent thrust, every new tear, every sharp bite given, and every scrape of bony fingers as they roamed your body, squeezing and pinching your flesh to the point of bruising. You barely even noticed when Sans finished, as he released the ropes and held you up in his arms. The only thought that crossed your mind was that, if the pain ever faded, you would never be able to feel anything in that area again.

Sans carried your limp form to the bed and lay you down, curling around you as if to cuddle with you. A few minutes later, he stood and began tending to the cuts, tears, and bite marks. His cold bones almost felt soothing on the bruised areas of your flesh. “There, it’s all over now. You’re a sweet angel, please….don’t make me hurt you like that ever again. You’ll be alright. I’ll take care of you…” he continuously muttered, bringing your hand to his face and kissing the palm and knuckles. Your mind clouded over. Why was he suddenly being so sweet to you? Had you...actually lead him on somehow? You had disappeared without warning several times...that wasn’t fair to Sans…

Maybe he did have your best interests at heart, after all…

Maybe you had deserved what you had just got…

Your vision cleared for a moment. On your left hand, was a ring. What...Sans hadn’t noticed that you’d been wearing Adam’s ring…

No. People who loved someone didn’t do this kind of thing. Not without consent...and you had definitely not consented.

You were tired, you were broken, but more importantly…

You were going to do right by the memory of those who had loved you.

_You shakily reached out a hand for a length of rope lying on the bed next to you. Before Sans could react, you’d flipped over, pushed him to the floor, and wrapped it around his neck. You pulled as hard as you could. It shouldn’t take much...with all your weight behind it, you pulled, your feet on his chest and hands on that rope._

You closed your eyes, fatigue taking over your body. It was a nice fantasy...and one day, you promised yourself, that skeletal monster was going to get it.

The thought of one day getting back at Sans...filled you with DETERMINATION.


End file.
